Caleidoscopio de Sentimientos
by NatsukiUchiha
Summary: Demasiadas emociones, diversas y cambiantes emociones, así como un caleidoscopio… -Tú siempre tuviste amigos y familia Sakura, no quería arrastrarte al dolor...-
1. Dolor y Sorpresa

_**Sumary: **_Demasiadas emociones, diversas y cambiantes emociones, así como un caleidoscopio… -Tú siempre tuviste amigos y familia Sakura, no quería arrastrarte al dolor...-

_**DISCLAIMER: Naruto no me pertenece, si no al gran maestro Kishimoto-sama.**_

_**Prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio, la trama de este fic es mía.**_

_**Disfruten!**_

"_**Caleidoscopio de sentimientos"**_

"_**Dolor y sorpresa"**_

Ya todo había acabado, casi todos los problemas habían desaparecido, la guerra había acabado y todo estaba resuelto, todos los miembros de Akatsuki habían muerto, y con ello, la mayoría de los problemas de la aldea, todo transcurría con tranquilidad en la aldea, y todo había sido aclarado, incluso los corazones, Neji y Tenten eran una hermosa pareja, Shikamaru y Temari eran la pareja mas dispareja del mundo, pero así se amaban, Ino estaba con Sai y de hecho estaban pensando en casarse, y la pareja más pura y transparente, hermosa y tierna de toda Konoha, Naruto y Hinata.

Pero ella, ella estaba sola, con un profundo dolor en su corazón, olvidar a Sasuke le estaba resultando imposible, el había vuelto a la aldea, pero simplemente no se había dignado a hablar con ella ni una sola vez, lo cual hizo que ella dedujera que el simplemente no la quería de la misma manera que ella a él, cosa que debía haber entendido desde hace mucho ya, pero…¿porque Sasuke no le regalaba siquiera un saludo?, ni una mirada, nada, ya no sabía si la odiaba o simplemente no quería que siguieran siendo amigos, ni compañeros, ni nada.

Sakura se encontraba tirada en el piso, abrazando sus piernas en posición fetal, mientras lloraba como todas la tardes, tardes en las que todos los recuerdos venían a su mente, dolorosos recuerdos de la partida de Sasuke, aunque el ya había regresado, era casi lo mismo que cuando no estaba -Sasuke-kun..-Dijo en un suspiro, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-Sakura?- Se escuchó venir desde la puerta, y unos pasos se acercaban a ella, aunque ya bastante poco le importaba que la vieran en ese estado, la única cosa que podía relajarle de alguna manera era llorar y descargar toda esa presión acumulada –SAKURA!- Alguien venía corriendo a recogerla del piso, pero.. Quien era?, Su cabeza palpitaba de tanto llorar, no podía escuchar claramente, pero de pronto sintió unos cálidos brazos que la envolvían y unos suaves dedos limpiando sus mejillas de las lagrimas, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos.

-Hi..Hinata?- Dijo en un sonido apenas audible sin parar de llorar.

-Sakura, que ha pasado?, Tu... Sigues así por…Sasuke?-El estado en el que se encontraba su amiga era realmente crítico.

-Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, SASUKE-KUN!- Dijo mientras saltaba a los brazos de Hinata, en busca de ese calor tan especial que solo ella podía darle, llorando aun más.

-Sakura, esto ya es grave, no puedes estar así por él, el… el simplemente no merece esto, tus lágrimas son demasiado valiosas como para derramarlas por su causa-La chica de blancos ojos limpiaba las lágrimas de su mejor amiga -Que tal si salimos?, vamos a la barbacoa esta noche sí? Iremos todas las chicas, será divertido y podrás olvidarte de todo, solo disfrutar.

-Está bien, Hina-chan, pero… podrías quedarte toda la tarde conmigo?, tu compañía me conforta-

-Por supuesto Sakura!, iré a buscar la ropa a la mansión y vuelvo, prepara la cocina, porque prepararemos algo dulce!- Dijo la kunoichi mientras salía corriendo a su casa.

-Dulce?-Se pregunto la peli rosada para sí misma, pues Hinata ya se había ido. La peli azul se había vuelto su mejor amiga con el paso del tiempo, ella fue quien la apoyó en todo momento, cuando más lo necesitaba, ella siempre estuvo allí, apoyándola y siempre pensó que quizás era la que mejor la entendía, pues había pasado casi todo lo que va de su vida enamorada de Naruto, así que sus situaciones eran bastante parecidas…

Hinata volvió en tiempo record, y tal como dijo, se divirtieron toda la tarde, buscaron ingredientes e hicieron un delicioso pastel, vieron una película y comentaron sobre algunas de las idioteces que hacía Naruto, eso siempre la hacía reír, ese baka… Realmente era un amigo sin el cual no podría vivir. Aún estaban en la mesa, terminando de comer su pastel.

-Hina, que te parece si nos cambiamos?, ya se hace tarde- La peli rosada ya se había hecho la idea, la pasaría bien hoy, y nada importaba.

La portadora de Byakugan miró su reloj –POR KAMI! Llegaremos tarde, démonos prisa!-

Hinata ya había entrado al baño, a Sakura no le apetecía salir de su habitación, así que decidió esperar a su amiga. Estaba recostada en la cama, mirando la foto de equipo que se habían hecho cuando aun eran genins.

-Sasuke… sí que has cambiado…-

-Sakura o entras ya o no llegamos- Hinata ya llevaba un rato parada en el marco de la puerta del baño, con una pequeña toalla que apenas la cubría, en otras condiciones, habría estado en extremo sonrojada, pero Sakura se había vuelto una persona con la que tenía más confianza que consigo misma, con ella, la tímida Hinata desaparecía, y llegaba una mucho más relajada y divertida, con la que podía hablar y hacer casi de todo, eran sin excepción, las mejores amigas que habían en todo el País de Fuego

-Ya voy- Dijo mientras se levantaba y dirigía al baño.

Fue un baño completamente relajante para Sakura, esta noche se divertiría, o por lo menos lo intentaría.

Lo que vio cuando salió del baño, si que no se lo esperaba, Hinata estaba afuera, con una ropa interior extremadamente sexy y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, Sakura estaba entre confundida y asombrada, porque Hina se ponía eso?, ella siempre fue bastante cuidadosa con el tema de la ropa y los escotes, y hasta la ropa interior la usaba bastante "Normal" según ella. Bastante grande y nada sexy, pero ahora llevaba un sexy conjunto de lencería blanco, con hermosos encajes negros, el color de cierta manera transmitía pureza y tranquilidad, tal y como era ella, pero también era condenadamente sexy. Estaba realmente asombrada, su amiga se veía espectacular, tenía un cuerpo bien definido, hermosas curvas, un buen trasero, piernas increíbles, y ni hablar de sus pechos…

-Hi..Hinata?- Dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Emm esto… Sakura..quería.. pues..-El color rojo de sus mejillas iba en aumento – Como se me.. ve esto? –Dijo con la mirada abajo, de modo que no se notara su sonrojo, pero ella la conocía demasiado bien como para siquiera intentar ocultarlo.

-POR KAMI! Te queda extremadamente sexy! Es hermoso, los colores te quedan geniales! Ese sujetador es hermoso! Pero lo más importante, esa esencia tierna, tan propia de ti permanece allí- Sakura se había emocionado de solo verla así, pero, porque se había vestido asi? Acaso…- HINATAA HYUGAA! Esto es para Naruto¡?¡? –Dijo tapándose la boca con una mano para reprimir un grito que si hubiera emitido, la hubiera dejado sorda.

-Etto...- El color rojo de sus mejillas ya se había extendido por toda su cara y sus dedos jugaban con su cabello- Si… Llevo algo de tiempo pensando esto…Y creo que ya estoy lista…

-POR KAMIII! Como mínimo lo vuelves loco!, pero.. .Estás segura de esto?, es un decisión bastante importante…

-Sí, estoy segura de esto… Y qui..quiero hacerlo..- cubrió su cara con sus manos, ya la vergüenza era demasiada, era Sakura y no sabía porque se ponía así… No, si lo sabía, solo imaginar….

-Oh! Mi Hina dejará de ser la inocente niña! Pero si el muy salvaje hace algo que no deba o que no te guste, tu dímelo, no le quedarán dientes… Vistámonos y vallamos a la barbacoa, Naruto se quedara embobado con tu vestido!-

Ambas terminaron de vestirse, Hinata llevaba un hermoso vestido color beige, con algunos detalles en negro justo en donde empezaba su pierna izquierda y un cinturón negro, el vestido terminaba justo después de sus rodillas, no tenía demasiado escote y no demasiado ajustado, se veía realmente hermosa.

Sakura llevaba un vestido verde, bastante sexy a juego con sus ojos, dejaba ver uno de sus brazos y el otro lo cubría completamente, dejaba ver bastante de sus perfectas piernas, llegaba más arriba de las rodillas y era bastante atrevido. Hinata llevaba un pequeño adorno en el cabello, una flor blanca con negro en piedras preciosas, mientras que Sakura no tenía nada.

-Hina, te ves realmente hermosa- Una sincera sonrisa se formó en su rostro, estaba realmente feliz por su amiga, sabía que le había costado mucho tomar esta decisión, y solo ponerse esa ropa le suponía mucha vergüenza.

-Tu igual, Sakura-

Ambas caminaron alegres, en un cómodo silencio hasta llegar al restaurant.

_**_Bueno chicos ñ.ñ, este es un fic que llegó un día a mi cabeza y pues tendrá unos 10 capítulos o mas, espero que le guste y lo disfruten así como yo disfrute escribiendo, intentaré subir un cap por semana y si me es posible dos,**_

_**Hasta el próximo cap!**_

_**NatsukiUchiha~**_


	2. Encuentros y Sorpresas

_**Sumary: **_Demasiadas emociones, diversas y cambiantes emociones, así como un caleidoscopio… -Tú siempre tuviste amigos y familia Sakura, no quería arrastrarte al dolor...-

_**DISCLAIMER: Naruto no me pertenece, si no al gran maestro Kishimoto-sama.**_

_**Prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio, la trama de este fic es mía.**_

_**Disfruten!**_

"_**Caleidoscopio de sentimientos"**_

"_**Encuentros y Sorpresas"**_

**En la barbacoa: **

-Itadakimasu!- Dijeron todas las chicas a la vez, mirando con ansias la deliciosa carne que les esperaba.

**Unas dos mesas mas allá, lo chicos disfrutaban de una deliciosa comida:**

-Naruto- Habló Shikamaru –Nunca piensas hacer "nada" con Hinata?.

-AH?¡, podrías ser un poco menos directo, no crees?, Sabes que Hina es muy tímida, y pues con eso..- El de verdad lo deseaba, pero esperaría toda la eternidad por ella si fuera necesario.

-Eso es sorprendente, considerando que eres discípulo de Ero-sennin- Dijo Chouji, quien devoraba un delicioso bistec. Se escucharon risas en toda la mesa.

-No heredé la perversión, gracias al cielo, no lo haré hasta que Hina esté lista, pero, hablando de otra cosa, Sasuke, nunca piensas decirle a Sakura que la amas?

-Dobe, ella no me importa.- dijo Sasuke con cara de fastidio.

-Sasuke, tienes la mas mínima idea de todo lo que ella sufre por ti?- Con el paso del tiempo, Naruto había madurado mucho, ya no era el mismo tonto de antes, aunque su personalidad divertida y eso de andar haciendo tonterías no habían desaparecido, y ni hablar como ninja, era el mejor ninja del país del fuego, por no decir de todo el mundo ninja, controlaba el Kyuubi completamente y hasta eran amigos, pero su gran corazón, siempre estuvo allí.

-Te dije que no fastidiaras, baka, mejor comete tu ramen en silencio- Shikamaru no lo podía creer, aunque él fue el único en notarlo, en el inexpresivo rostro de Sasuke, por primera vez, había algo que a él le parecía duda.

-Eh, Kiba –Habló Sai – Como es eso de que sales con Kurenai?- Los ojos de todos, excepto Shino, se abrieron como platos y miraban sorprendidos a Kiba.

-Kuso…-Masculló el chico perro –Como es que te has enterado? Y pueden quitar esas caras ya? Sí, estoy saliendo con Kurenai-

-Mira Kiba, como le hagas daño a Kurenai o a el pequeño Asuma, te juro por la memoria de Asuma-sensei que te quedas sin testículos- Dijo el manipulador de sombras.

Kiba puso cara se susto.

-Chicos, a que no adivinan la parejita que encontré cuando fui a buscar a Hina ayer…- Dijo Naruto aguantando una carcajada al ver a Shino sonrojarse.

-Naruto..-Dijo Shino con tono amenazador –Si hablas te llenaré de insectos hasta que mueras-

-Ya Shino, que puedo matarte y no te darás cuenta de lo que pasó- Dijo el rubio haciendo alardes de sus técnicas –Shino está saliendo con Hana! La hermana de Hina!-

Shino se sonrojó y se arrepintió de no haberse puesto su típico abrigo, que le cubría casi todo el rostro.

**En la mesa de las chicas:**

La comida estaba realmente deliciosa, las chicas se reunían de vez en cuando allí, para pasar el rato o celebrar, los chicos estaban unas tres mesas más allá..

-Hinata- Dijo Ino –Te ves realmente hermosa! Deberías usar ese tipo de ropa más seguido, tu vestido esta genial!-

-Gracias- Dijo algo avergonzada la peli azul.

-Chicas, estoy pensando en una muy buena idea para la próxima reunión solo para chicas..- Esta vez habló Tenten, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.

-Oh no Tenten!- Dijo Sakura con un toque de drama en su voz- Que cosas estas pensando!

-Bueno chicas, están dispuestas?, primero necesito el sí- Una sonrisa algo perversa se formaba en el rostro de Tenten, esta chica tenía unas ideas bastante locas- Puede ser en tu casa, Sakura? Ya que vives sola…

-Está bien, mi casa está, ahora cuéntanos! –La peli rosada se llevó un trozó de carne a la boca y lo tragó – Chicas el si…

-SI!- dijeron todas a la vez.

-Bueno chicas, este es el plan, el sábado a las 9 en casa de Sakura, haremos un jueguito…- Tenten no puedo evitar reírse maliciosamente- Verdad o Reto. Las reglas son: Nada de preguntas inocentes, nada de retos fáciles, luego pijamada, Preguntas?

-Nada de preguntas inocentes… Nada de retos fáciles, perfecto, el sábado a las 9, preparen sus retos y preguntas-Sakura estaba definitivamente emocionada, esto sería realmente interesante…

-Bueno chicas- Dijo Temari, quien no había hablado en toda la noche- Supongo que debo ir a buscar a mi hombre – Suspiró- o si no ese vago se quedará dormido, y no me despedirá como se debe, mañana vuelvo a Suna…

-Temari! Debes quedarte hasta el sábado!- La otra rubia tenia ilusiones de preguntar ciertas cosas a Temari.

-Lo siento Ino, intentaré volver para entonces, no te prometo nada. Pero ahora, puedo ir a buscar a Shika? –Temari puso una carita de perrito irresistible-

- Oh Temari-san, cual maestro debe ser Shikamaru, que tantas ganas tienes de raptarlo y comértelo, Oh Kami, líbranos de la perversión de Temari-san- Dijo Tenten añadiendo mucho drama en su voz.

-Pues si, y yo lo quiero solo para mí, YA. – Temari estaba a punto de romper en carcajadas de solo ver los rostros de sus amigas-

-Mesera - Dijo Sakura con un tono amable en su voz- Podría decirme si los chicos que están 2 mesas mas allá ya terminaron?-

-Si, me acaban de pedir la cuenta, aquí la llevo- Respondió ella amablemente

-Gracias, podría traernos la cuenta también?-

-Por supuesto- y se retiró.

**Fuera del restaurant:**

-Bueno chicas – Habló Tenten – Esperemos a los chicos y nos va…-

-Chicas? – Interrumpió Naruto, observándolas a todas, pero… Y Hinata? Porque estaba escondida detrás de Tenten?.

-Naru..- Tenten quedo boquiabierta al ver a su novio, Neji Hyuga, salir del restaurant, solo lo había visto con ropas diferentes unas dos veces, pero hoy…

-…..-

-TENTEN!- Gritaron todas las chicas a la vez, Tenten se había vuelto a quedar absorta en su mundo, Neji, otra vez.

-Ah! Lo siento chicas, pero no puedo evitarlo – Dijo corriendo a los brazos de Neji, dejando ver a una avergonzada Hinata.

-Hinata…-Dijo un maravillado Naruto, jamás había visto a Hinata así vestida, y estaba seguro que nunca se había puesto un vestido que no le llegara a los pies, se veía radiante, hermosa, tierna, sexy, eso que sólo podía ser ella, una mezcla de lo tierno, lo puro y lo pacífico, con una sensualidad involuntaria, eso que sólo ella podía ser, la mujer que le da paz y amor, la futura madre de sus hijos… El amor de su vida.

-Na..naruto- Habló una avergonzada Hinata, al principio estaba segura de que se iría con Naruto y… Ya no podía ni pensarlo, "creo que mi plan está siendo abortado" –Nos vamos?

-Si, ya podemos irnos creo que… TEMARI, SHIKAMARU! BUSQUENSE UN CUARTO!-Gritó Sakura, mientras todos miraban con asombro a la pareja que se besaba apasionadamente contra la pared.

-Buena idea Sakura- Temari se acomodaba su vestido y cabello –No creo verlos hasta la siguiente semana, mañana me voy, hasta luego chicos…- Dijo la rubia mientras se marchaba de la mano con Shikamaru.

-Ino, nos vamos? Tengo un lugar a donde llevarte…-Dijo Sai, a veces era tan callado que Ino no lograba comprenderlo.

-Claro! Hasta luego chicas! Recuerden: Sábado, 9 de la noche, casa de Sakura, prepárense!. Nos vamos?-

-Espera… - De un momento a otro, Ino vio aparecer una enorme águila de tinta, y Sai caminando hacia ella- Ven, sube.

Ino corrió hasta el animal de tinta y subió con ayuda de Sai, pronto sus amigos comenzaron a verla desaparecer en el aire..

-Na..naruto?- Habló una avergonzada Hinata, que sus amigos la vieran así vestida le causaba una vergüenza increíble.

-Ah, vámonos Hina – Dijo el rubio mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios, que Hinata correspondió con gusto.

-Espera Naruto- Sakura sabía que Hinata sola no podría tomar la iniciativa, y no le comentaría a Naruto que pensaba regalarle su primera vez, no quería arruinar los planes de Hinata, pero desde que vio su reacción al ver al rubio, supo que sería mejor darle un empujón –Puedes venir un momento?- Dijo mientras se alejaba a una distancia donde no pudieran escucharla.

-Espera un momento Hina, Sakura quiere decirme algo, ya nos vamos…-Dijo el rubio mientras se dirigía donde se encontraba Sakura.

-Naruto, ni una sola palabra a Hinata de lo que te diré-

-Está bien, pero.. Que sucedió?- El rubio empezaba a preocuparse.

-No te preocupes, no es nada malo… Hinata…-

-Hinata? Que le pasó a Hinata? Está enferma?-

-No, Hinata, mi mejor amiga, Hinata quiere regalarte algo hoy, algo muy preciado para ella.-

-Hina-chan me dará un regalo? Acabas de arruinar lo que pudo haber sido una bonita sorpresa- Naruto bufó.

-El problema es que no será capaz de dártelo, salió de mi casa decidida, pero… Apenas te vio, la vergüenza le ganó-

-Se que ella es muy tímida y todo eso… pero conmigo es distinta, sigue siendo tímida, pero no tanto como para no poder darme un regalo-

-Lo sé Naruto…Pero, no es un simple regalo, Hinata quiere regalarte su primera vez…Hoy.-

Naruto estaba completamente asombrado, esto si que no se lo esperaba –Sakura, no juegues con eso- Si era una broma pesada de Sakura, no se lo perdonaría tan fácil, eso era algo de anhelaba desde hace mucho, algo que esperaba pacientemente, y estaba dispuesto a seguir esperando.

-No estoy jugando Naruto, mejor ve con Hinata y váyanse antes de que se arrepienta, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- Dijo Sakura mientras volvía donde esperaban los chicos.

Naruto tomó sorpresivamente a Hinata de la mano-Nos vamos?-

-Hasta luego chicos- Se despedía con la mano una animada Hinata, mientras caminaba hacia la oscuridad con un apuesto rubio.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos- Dijo Kiba –Chicos, vámonos –Repitió Kiba para Chouji y Shino.

-Hasta luego chicos- Se despidió Chouji y se fueron los tres.

-Sakura, no quieres que te acompañemos a tu casa?- Dijo amablemente Neji, quien tenía a Tenten en su espalda.

-No chicos, estaré bien, ustedes váyanse tranquilos- Sakura vio a dos de sus amigos irse, y buscó a su alrededor algo, alguien, pero no había nada, estaba sola, otra vez sola, todos se habían ido a a ser felices, pero ella estaba allí, con un corto vestido verde, frío y esa sensación de vacío que poco a poco volvía a apoderarse de ella. Sintió las lagrimas correr por su rostro, se sentó en una vieja silla de madera que estaba allí y lloró…"Sera que nunca me quedaré seca?". De un momento a otro, una sombra salió de una oscura esquina, un hombre?.

-Sakura- Esa voz, fría, inexpresiva, solo podía ser de él.

-Saa..suke?- Llevaba unos tejanos y una camiseta negra, con el símbolo del clan Uchiha bordado en su espalda, se veía realmente guapo. Las palabras no salían, se mezclaban con ese nudo que permanecía en su garganta, solo salían lagrimas… "No se suponía que el no quería verme?, que no quería saber de mi?, no quería nada que tuviera que ver conmigo…" Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se levanto, sus piernas flaqueaban pero se mantuvo de pie, giró su cabeza y se encontró con unos azabaches que observaban detenidamente cada parte de su cuerpo. Sakura, al verse observada se sonrojó, Sasuke la miraba con detenimiento, casi con… devoción? No, eso definitivamente no era.

Se miraban fijamente el uno al otro, la mirada de Sakura era completamente transparente, sus orbes jades transmitían a Sasuke lo que no se veía capaz de decir, ni hacer. Sakura era una mezcla de ira, frustración, amor, cariño, dolor y nostalgia, tenía ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo, sentirlo, de amarlo. Llevaban un rato mirándose, la mirada se esas orbes negras era profunda, penetrante, intimidante y fría, la dejaba completamente desnuda, a su merced. Sasuke volteó, rompiendo ese tan ansiado contacto visual, con sus manos en los bolsillos se quedó mirando el cielo.

-Vete a casa - Sus palabras eran un balde de agua helada, muy helada derramándose sobre su cuerpo, ¿por qué demonios Sasuke tenía que ser tan frío con ella?. Sakura empezó a caminar lentamente, camino a casa, con las piernas temblorosas y lagrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos, después de varios intentos, la peli rosada tenía muy claro que Sasuke no quería hablar con ella, e intentar hacerlo era herirse y perder el tiempo.

-Sakura- Una voz la hizo detenerse –Gracias –

-Sa..- Intentó buscarlo con la mirada, pero ya no estaba, se había ido.

¿Gracias? ¿Porque gracias? Un sinfín de cosas pasaban por la cabeza de la Haruno, pero para ella, ninguna podía ser cierta, caminó a su casa, con miles de lágrimas en su rostro.

-Escuché mal, fue solo eso- Se repitió a sí misma en voz alta mientras caminaba

_**NDA:**__** Holis ñ.ñ Aquí el segundo cap de esta historia, Aquí empieza mas o menos la trama. La actualización ha sido rápida cierto? Pues mi inspiración esta de las mil maravillas, leen y no dan Review:C No se lo merecen porque no me han dejado ni un mísero review el cap pasado, y yo premiándolos con otro ¬¬ , Bueno, epero que le vaya gustando, Quejas, felicitaciones, tomatazos, disparos, insultos, recomendaciones y mas, dejarlo en Review.**_

_**PD: El fic es rated T, pero tendrá lemon mas adelante y otras cosillasxD **_

_**DEJEN REVIEW! SI DEJAN REVIEW SACRIFICARÉ HORAS DE SUEÑO POR SU CAP:C Mientras mas reviews, actualización mas rápida, recuérdenlo:C**_

_**NatsukiUchiha~**_


	3. Felicidad, Confusión y Noticias

_**Sumary:**_Demasiadas emociones, diversas y cambiantes emociones, así como un caleidoscopio… -Tú siempre tuviste amigos y familia Sakura, no quería arrastrarte al dolor...-

_**DISCLAIMER: Naruto no me pertenece, si no al gran maestro Kishimoto-sama, si fuera mio Naruto nunca se enamoraría de Sakura si no de Hinata¬¬ Y Sasuke no mataría a Itachi, volverían a ser los hermanos de siempre, el se encontraría con Sakura y tendrían sexo en un bosque T.T**_

_**Prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio, la trama de este fic es mía.**_

_**PD: **_**Aquí hay un relato un poquitín (No mentiraT.T) LemonxD Hina le cuenta su primera vez a Saku :O Así que ya sabenxD**

**PD2: Se dieron cuenta? Cambie el Sumary e.e A ver si se animan con los review!**

**PD3: Esto está teniendo mucho NaruHina cierto? DX Es que no puedo poner un SasuSaku porque síxD Y para poder ponerlo tengo que cambiar un poquito la historia original e.e' Pero ya en el siguiente cap empieza la trama principal, así que habrá mucho Sasusaku:3**

"_**Caleidoscopio de sentimientos"**_

"_**Felicidad, confusión y noticias"**_

Sakura no pudo dormir en toda la noche, miró el reloj que marcaba las 5 am, era bastante temprano, en días como este, deseaba no estar de vacaciones y tener misiones que hacer, en el hospital no había mucho que hacer, pero allí se distraería ayudando a las enfermeras.

-Mierda – Masculló la peli rosada al verse en el espejo, se veía patética, su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, tenía los ojos hinchados, el vestido hasta la cintura dejando ver toda su ropa interior, pues cuando llegó la noche anterior se fue a la cama inmediatamente, el maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas, las lágrimas…_**"Vete a casa…..Sakura…Gracias…" **_Las palabras del pelinegro volvieron a su cabeza, y las lágrimas amenazaron en volver a salir…

-Porque demonios no puedo odiarte?, Ah Sasuke?- La peli rosa reunió la poca fuerza que tenía y obligó a sus ojos a no derramar lágrimas, y a sus piernas a caminar hacia el baño.

Tomó un baño muy relajante y salió, miró en su armario y sacó unas braguitas azules y un sujetador a juego, unos shorts verdes y una sudadera beige con puntitos marrones, secó con cuidado su cuerpo y se vistió, se hizo una trenza en el cabello, que con el paso del tiempo había crecido y le llegaba a la cintura, dejó su típico flequillo y bajó a la cocina donde se tomo un apurado café, tomó las llaves y salió de la casa. Iba camino al hospital cuando vio a alguien despeinada y con un vestido que reconoció rápidamente, ese era el vestido que Hinata tenía puesto ayer, Ayer! Cierto, Hina se había ido con Naruto y no supo que paso después.

-Hinata?- La chica que venía corriendo no escuchó –HINATA!- Gritó Sakura.

?- Dijo Hinata entre jadeos, debía llevar un rato corriendo.

-Hina! Que te ha pasado? Porque tienes lo mismo de ayer puesto, Que paso ayer con Naruto?-Sakura le giñó un ojo pícaro a su amiga- A dónde vas?

-Pues.. Verás Saku, ayer…-Hinata empezó a jugar con sus dedos- Eso te lo contaré después –Un fuerte color rojo adornó sus mejillas - Sakura, por favor, llévame a tu casa –La peli azul corrió y atrapo a Sakura en un abrazo, estaba bastante alterada y a punto de llorar.

Sakura la separó de su cuerpo y apoyó sus manos en los hombros de la chica –Hina, cualquier cosa que me tengas que decir, me lo dirás en mi casa, luego de haberte dado un baño y cambiado de ropas, con una buena taza de té en las manos, está claro?-

-Hai- Hinata tomó la mano de Sakura y empezaron a caminar hasta la casa de Sakura, de la cual no estaban muy lejos.

-Hina…-Dijo la kunoichi rosada mientras caminaban –He hablado con Sasuke…-

-Qué?, Como? Cuando? A qué hora?-

Sakura rió sin ganas –Así si te animas verdad?, bueno, si a eso se le puede llamar hablar…Pero, hay algo intrigante, Sasuke me dio la gracias…-

-Gracias?, el orgulloso Uchiha te dio las gracias?, pero, porque?- Hinata luchaba por no caerse, sus piernas parecían gelatina.

-Eso es lo intrigante, ni yo misma lo sé, si tan solo dije su nombre..-Sakura se detuvo y sacó las llaves de su bolsillo, abrió lentamente la puerta.

-Hina, sube a mi cuarto y date una baño, luego toma ropa y póntela, yo estaré aquí haciendo un té- Dijo Sakura que ya estaba en la cocina mientras veía a su amiga subir las escaleras. Mientras Hina se daba un baño, Sakura preparaba un delicioso té para las dos. Hinata bajó con ropa de Sakura puesta, la cual le quedaba algo apretada pues la Haruno era más pequeña que ella, unos shorts azules, una camiseta morada que a Sakura le quedaba gigante, y a ella le quedaba "Demasiado ceñida al cuerpo" Según ella, que siempre usaba sudaderas anchas, Sakura le pasó una taza con té y se sentó en el mueble frente a ella.

-Ahora sí, pensaba ir al hospital, pero al diablo, cuéntamelo T O D O- Dijo la peli rosada haciendo énfasis en cada letra de la última palabra.

-Bueno – Dijo Hinata tomando un sorbo de su té –Cuando nos fuimos, pensé inmediatamente en abortar mi plan, pero estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos, que no vi el camino que estábamos tomando, Naru me llevó a su casa, y me sorprendió mucho que al abrir la puerta, estaba todo impecable, entonces, antes de que fuera consciente de lo que pasaba, me recostó contra el marco de la puerta y me besó de una manera que solo lo había hecho dos veces exactamente, las veces que intentó que hiciéramos el amor, y yo no estaba lista, fue allí cuando me di cuenta de su intención y me dije "Porque no? Si al fin y al cabo, yo venía a esto" , me besaba con más pasión cada vez y sus manos estaban acariciando mi vientre por encima del vestido, y por encima de todo lo que me creí capaz, lo abracé por el cuello e intensifiqué su beso, Naru se sorprendió y cerró la puerta a mis espaldas, me llevó lentamente a la cama y me recostó muy delicadamente sobre ella, Luego sentí sus labios en mi cuello y sus besos descendiendo por todo mi cuerpo –Ahora el rostro de Hina estaba de un rojo intenso, estaba luchando por no tartamudear –Luego de ello solo fui consciente del cegador placer que sentía, sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, recorriendo cada centímetro, quitando cada prenda, cuando llegó el momento, me pregunto si estaba lista, me dijo que aunque llegados a ese punto sería difícil, el podría parar si no estaba segura, y yo le dije que siguiera, que confiaba en el, y.. y luego ya sabes lo que pasó-

-Hinata..-Habló Sakura en tono amenazador –Ese baka, lo mataré a golpes, fue demasiado brusco cierto?, Baka, Naruto, mor..-

-Sakura cálmate –La interrumpió y el rostro de la chica tomó un tono carmesí –Y se encontró con la barrera de mi virginidad, se detuvo y entendí que necesitaba que dijera algo, a lo que solo asentí y.. y, Sakura..-

-Hinata..- La peli azul sabia que debía temerle a ese tono –Por el bien de tu querido Naruto..-

-Sentí algo de dolor –Escuchó a Sakura levantarse, temió que fuera a matar a Naruto –Sakura cálmate-

-Ese baka me prometió que nunca, NUNCA te haría sentir dolor, sin importar las circunstancias-

- Sakura Haruno, SIENTATE- Hinata no recordaba muy bien, pero le parecía la primera vez que Sakura le hacía caso –Tu eres medico, bien sabes que es más que normal-

-Pero..-

-Pero nada, además, soy una kunoichi, he sentido cosas mucho peores que esa, el dolor no es mínimamente comparable al de un kunai enterrado en tu brazo o cosas peores que hemos vivido como ninjas, así que no me afectó demasiado y simplemente me dediqué a disfrutar del placer que sentía…-Dio otro sorbo a su té –Y ese fue el resumen de mi primera noche con Naru –Escondió su rostro en su mojado y despeinado cabello

- OH MIERDA, POR KAMI-SAMA, OH MIERDA ¡SHANNARO!- Sakura estaba levemente sonrojada y extremadamente emocionada.

-Antes de que sufras un ataque cardiaco, toma tu té y cuéntame lo de Sasuke-

-Espera..- Algo se le escapaba- Porque venías corriendo por la calle?, Casi llorando y en estado deplorable?-

-Es que.. Estaba realmente asustada, y aun lo estoy, mi padre me matará por no llegar a dormir anoche, se enterará de mi relación con Naru y luego lo matará, o Naru lo matará a el por impulsivo y luego –Sus ojos se humedecieron- Me prohibirían estar con él, por no ser de un clan rico y.. y-

-Hey hey para- Interrumpió Sakura- Solo le diremos a tu padre que te quedaste aquí porque yo me sentí muy mal y necesitaba alguien para cuidarme y eras la única disponible, luego yo me disculpo con él y listo- el padre de Hinata no era fácil de persuadir, pero Sakura lo intentaría.

-Si tú dices…-La peli azul suspiró- Ahora, me contarás lo de Sasuke?-

-No es mucho –La peli rosada tomó todo su te de un golpe- Estaba sentada en la banca del restaurant, y el apareció –Los ojos de la Haruno se cristalizaron, y un gran nudo se formó en su garganta –Nos miramos un largo rato, su mirada era fría, me sentí totalmente desnuda y a su merced, me dijo "Vete a casa" y no supe que decir, así que decidí hacerle caso e irme, pero luego dijo mi nombre y giré mi rostro, "Gracias", no supe que decir, todo se volvió negro unos momentos y cuando encontré mi voz, ya no estaba, había desaparecido.

-"Gracias?" El frívolo y orgulloso Sasuke Uchiha te dijo "Gracias"? Y sin razón alguna? Estas segura que no lo..-

-SAAAKURAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAN!-Un torbellino rubio atravesó la puerta y llegó gritando, interrumpiendo a Hinata.

-Naruto..-Dijo Sakura con tono amenazador.

El rubio puso cara de susto y se alejó unos pasos –Sa-Sakura cálmate, la puerta estaba abierta ttebayo'…HINA-CHAAAAN!-El rubio se lanzo a los brazos de su novia y le dio un tierno beso en los labios –Sálvame Hina, Sakura-chan me matará, ttebayo.- Dijo Naruto abrazándose al cuerpo de SU Hinata, como decía él.

-Sakura, cálmate- La peli rosa se sentó –Ahora Naru, porque has venido tan alterado?- Dijo la peli azul mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Estaba preocupado por ti así que salí a buscarte, iba camino a tu casa cuando vi a Ino y le pregunté que donde estabas, me dijo que te había visto con Sakura así que vine a buscarte, en el camino un ANBU apareció y me entregó esto –Sacó un pequeño pergamino de su bolsillo- Solo dice que la vieja quiere vernos a los tres, me sorprendió que un ANBU me lo diera, debe ser muy importante-

-A los tres?-Exclamó una sorprendida Sakura.

-Si, ttebayo'-

-Y que estamos esperando? Nos matará si la hacemos esperar- Sakura conocía muy bien a su maestra.

-Sakura.. No dejaré que toda la aldea me vea en short-

-Hinata, vamos, no quieres morir a manos de Tsunade-sa..- Sakura no pudo terminar, Hinata ya se había ido escaleras arriba.

-Porque crees que no esté llamando Tsunade-sama Naruto?-

-No lo sé, pero tengo miedo de que tenga que ver con la guerra-

-Con la guerra?, pero si Akatsuki ya..-

-No es Akatsuki Sakura –La interrumpió- La vieja me dijo en el campo de batalla, que tuviera cuidado con unos ninjas de la niebla que se oponían a las Fuerzas Aliadas Shinobi, estaban matando a sus compañeros, y a todo aquel que podían, Ninguno de los cinco kages está seguro de que hayan muerto-

-No debe ser tan grave, ahora solo podemos confiar en que esos ninjas de la niebla estén muertos-

-Lista- Interrumpió Hinata, que llevaba la misma camiseta y una larga falda que ella había dejado olvidada en la habitación de Sakura noches antes.

-Eso estaba en mi ropa?-

-No, supongo que la dejé aquí olvidada, Nos vamos?-Dijo tomando la mano de Naruto- Tsunade-sama espera.

*Toc Toc* Sakura tocaba en el despacho de la Hokage- Podemos pasar Tsunade-sama? Somos nosotros-

-PASEN!-

Sakura abrió la puerta con lentitud y lo que vio no se lo esperó, allí dentro estaba Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke y dos sapos, Fukasaku y Shima.

-Hola viejos ttebayo'- Saludó Naruto a los sapos.

-Esto es MUY IMPORTANTE-Hablo la Hokage –Naruto, te agradecería que por favor no salgas corriendo a decírselo a toda la aldea, es información confidencial hasta que yo lo decida, esto va para todos-

-HAI- Respondieron todos a la vez.

-Naruto…te agradezco que hayas confiado en mí para decirme lo de Hinata –La peli azul miro confundida a Naruto- y aun eres muy joven para esto, tienes 18 años...-

-Vieja ya suéltalo, ttebayo'-

-Naruto…- Hinata sintió que Naruto recibiría una noticia importante, así que tomo su mano y la apretó- Naruto serás Hokage-

-ESTAS BROMEANDO VIEJA, TTEBAYO'?¡- Los azules ojos de Naruto brillaban, el mismo irradiaba felicidad.

-Aun eres muy joven, al cumplir 24 años te convertirás en Hokage Naruto, y tu entrenamiento comienza mañana mismo-

Lágrimas de felicidad corrían por el rostro de Naruto, Hinata y Sakura-Escuchaste eso Hina?-Dijo Naruto acariciando sutilmente la mejilla de su novia, para luego abrazarla por la cintura y depositar un tierno beso en sus labios –SERE HOKAGE, HOKAGE!

Hinata tomó sus dos manos y las apretó-Naruto...- Las lágrimas caían a mares por el rostro de la chica, y Naruto no se quedaba atrás- Ai shiteru Naru..-La chica soltó el agarre que tenía con las manos del chico y las llevó a su rostro, juntando sus frentes –Mi novio, mi amor, mi mundo, mi todo… Ahora también serás MI Hokage…-Ante la mirada de la actual Hokage, Naruto besó inocentemente a su novia en los labios y se separó de ella.

*Del otro lado de la habitación*

Sasuke realmente odiaba ver a Sakura llorando porque ese baka sería Hokage, aunque le costaba admitirlo, estaba feliz por el…

-Sasuke…-La voz de cierta peli rosa lo hizo volver.

-Hmp- A Sakura le irritaba tanto ese monosílabo…pero ahora estaba de algún modo feliz, Naruto cumpliría su sueño.

-Sasuke, anoche..afuera del restaurant… tu me dijiste-

-Sakura- La interrumpió el chico- Podrías ir mañana al claro que está a las afueras de la aldea?- dijo a modo que nadie excepto ella pudiera escucharlo

Sakura estaba en shock, Sasuke le estaba pidiendo ir a una… cita? NO, imposible –Cla..Claro, Sasuke-kun-Había fallado, intentaba sonar segura, pero tartamudear? Mala idea.

-A las 8, ni una palabra de esto a nadie- Ella podía amarlo y todo eso… pero no podía intentar dudar, pretendía matarla?, ya lo había intentado una vez.

-No te haré daño- Sasuke la tenía en un genjutsu o algo así? Ese chico tenía un don para saber qué demonios pensaban las personas.

-Fukasaku, Shima, informen esto al Gran Sapo Sabio, Kakashi, necesito tu ayuda en el entrenamiento de Naruto, Hinata, Sakura y Sasuke, así hubiera prohibido a Naruto decirles esto, el me hubiera desobedecido, así que por eso los llamé, pueden retirarse-Habló la Hokage.

-Hai- Dijeron todos a la vez y se retiraron.

***Casa de Sakura***

**POV's Sakura:**

¿Qué pensaba Sasuke al invitarme al claro? Lo más probable era que pensaba en humillarme y degradarme por ser una tonta enamorada –Débiles lagrimas empezaron a caer por mi rostro- Duele, duele mucho, quizás demasiado, es un vacío que se vuelve cada vez más grande y profundo, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que llorar cada vez que me dirige la palabra? Debería estar feliz, supongo… Sus palabras me hieren, me quiebran… "Gracias" Gracias? Ese maldito gracias me tiene en vela, que quiso decir con eso? Su mirada llena de adoración… NO! Eso no puede ser, Sasuke me odia, estoy segura de ello… ya no puedo vivir, ya no puedo respirar, el aire duele al pasar por mis pulmones, ojalá algún día pueda quedarme seca y así sufrir solo para mí, en silencio, nadie lo notaría, se supone que la vida es un hermoso regalo lleno de alegrías y tristezas, pero… la mía solo tiene de esta última, así que quizás solo existo, una vacía existencia ocupando un pequeño lugar en la tierra…–Rompí a llorar- Duele.. Mucho… el aire se va, se escapa de mi, tengo miedo, miedo de no poder salir nunca de esta vacía existencia de dolor, temo seguir amándolo cada día más… Sus ojos son un potente veneno, con efectos extremadamente tóxicos que causan un dolor indescriptible, un asesino veneno que va directo a mi alma y la arranca despiadadamente…Quizás mi cuerpo deba aprender a vivir en este vacío, con esos muy pequeños momentos de vida que me son obsequiados…-lentamente mis ojos se cerraron y caí en los brazos de Morfeo-

**Konichiwa! Aquí les traigo otro capi de esta historia ñ.ñ Si no se dignan a dejar 1 mísero review, se olvidan del próximo capi ¬¬ Y miren que en el próximo cap es el encuentro en el lago…*-***

**Algo o tarde cierto? Bueno, ustedes tampoco son generosos con los review! MUUUCHISIMAS GRACIASS A:**

**-Louise-chan: Gracias por tu review! Y bueno, se hace lo que se pueden a uno aquí le llega la inspiración y deja que los dedos escriban solitos ñ.ñ! El SasuxSaku también me mata!*-* Aunque estaría mejor matar a Sakura y ponerme a mí con elxD**

***Inserte voz de Yachiru-chan de Bleach* **

**Bye bye!**

**-Vámonos, Ken-chan-**

_**NatsukiUchiha~**_


	4. El acero también tiembla, y se rompe

_**Sumary:**_Demasiadas emociones, diversas y cambiantes emociones, así como un caleidoscopio… -Tú siempre tuviste amigos y familia Sakura, no quería arrastrarte al dolor...-

_**DISCLAIMER: Naruto no me pertenece, si no al gran maestro Kishimoto-sama, si fuera mio Naruto nunca se enamoraría de Sakura y Sasuke-kun fuera mío(¿ akjkajksjkajksjakjsks:C**_

_**Prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio, la trama de este fic es mía.**_

**UuuuishxD Algo tarde el cap cierto? Bueno, tuve dos largas semanas de examanes terribles en la U T.T Capitulo recién terminadito, lean!:D **

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Louise-chan por dejar reviews!**

"_**Caleidoscopio de sentimientos"**_

"_**El acero también tiembla…Y se rompe"**_

Una mañana tranquila y relajada pasaba para casi todos los ninjas de Konoha, quienes disfrutaban de su último día de vacaciones, Sakura se encontraba en la cocina comiendo una taza de ramen instantáneo mientras tarareaba una canción que se le había metido en la cabeza, y para su molestia, no se sabía la letra.

-Toc, Toc- Se escuchó desde la puerta –Saku-chan, estás aquí?

Esa Hinata, solo la llamaba "Saku-chan" Cuando tenía días de hiperactividad extrema, esa tarde no sería tan tranquila como prometía –Pasa, Hina.-

-Saakura!- La peli azul traía un pantalón azul igual al que usaba para entrenar y una sudadera gris –Saku-chan ven conmigo!-

-A donde?- Dijo secamente.

-Hay saku-chan! Quita ese tono y vallamos a entrenar si? – Hinata puso cara de perrito degollado- Anda vallamos, mañana tenemos una misión y quiero entrenar!.

-Dile a Naruto, yo quiero ir a tomar aire fresco- Definitivamente, a Sakura no le gustaba cuando le arruinaban sus planes.

-Venga vamos! Naru-kun también irá, vallamos todos si?-

-Está bien Hinata, pero tenemos que volver temprano-

-Si no te apuras nos tardamos mas y volveremos tarde, así que apúrate!-

La peli rosa se levantó, tiro la taza vacía de ramen que acababa de comer y empezó a subir las escaleras –Ya bajo, Hina chan-

Hinata se sentó en el sillón y empezó a mirar el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, estaba feliz, mucho…no, MUCHISIMO!, era la novia del futuro Hokage, y no es que realmente eso le importe demasiado… no, no… por supuesto que le importaba! Era el sueño más grande del amor de su vida, era extremadamente importante!, Pero… no era de ese modo, es que luego de pensar tanto como hacer que su padre aceptara a Naruto, llegó a la conclusión de que eso era imposible, pues su padre consideraba a Naruto como un fracasado que no tenía posición social…pero ahora sería Hokage, SI! H O K A G E, ahora podría andar con Naruto libremente por la mansión, su padre lo aceptaría! O eso esperaba…

-SAAAAKURA-CHAAN!- Naruto entró corriendo por la puerta –Oh Hina!, No estabas en el campo de entrenamiento?-Se sentó junto a su novia.

-Ah sí, pasé por aquí para decirle a Saku-chan que nos acompañara a entrenar-Sonrió –Naru… Qué tal si le decimos a Uchiha-san que entrene con nosotros también?-

-A Sasuke?... Para qué? ttebayo'-

-Pensé que estaría bien, supongo que el también irá a la misión de mañana, lo buscarías por mi? No me gusta ir al barrio Uchiha…Pero rápido! Saku-chan esta por bajar-

-Claro Hina!- Naruto depositó un beso en la mejilla de su novia, ella solo pudo ver como hacía unos sellos muy rápido y desaparecía en una milésima de segundo-Gastando chakra innecesario… este Na..

-Ya estoy lista Hinata- Sakura bajaba las escaleras con sus ropas ninjas de siempre, pero tenía una diferencia, ahora llevaba una sudadera color magenta.

-Vámonos, se hace tarde!-Hinata corrió hasta la puerta.

-Vamos…- Masculló Sakura resignada mientras salía de su casa.

La peli rosa caminaba en silencio hasta el campo de entrenamiento, en un silencio que estaba segura a Hinata le resultaba incomodo, pero ahora quería ser egoísta, estaba muy aturdida pensando en la salida de esta noche con Sasuke, porque solo saldrían a hablar unas cuantas cosas, eso de ninguna manera era una cita. A lo largo se divisaban dos figuras, ya estaban llegando a los campos de entrenamiento.

-Hina…Quienes son esos?-

-Naru y Uchiha-san, ellos entrenarán con nosotros- Listo, su día sería del todo menos lo que imaginó, Sakura se sentía cansada, no físicamente, pero lo estaba, al principio pensó que simplemente esquivaría algunos Juuken de Hinata y luego quedaría como gelatina por los que no logró esquivar, al final no tendría que pensar demasiado, pero este entrenamiento pintaba ser duro, intentar no ser golpeada por Naruto, cosa que ya era bastante complicada gracias a su rapidez, Salir de los Genjutsus de Sasuke, eso también era complicado, mucho, Sasuke se había vuelto la persona que mejor manejaba genjutsus en todo el mundo ninja, su Magekyo Sharingan Eterno tenía unas habilidades sorprendentes, estaba completamente segura que era imposible salir de eso.

-Sakura-chan! Empezamos ttebayo'?- Naruto estaba emocionado.

-Esperen, que haremos?- Sakura estaba sorprendida, todos allí tenían habilidades sorprendentes, era difícil quedar vivo luego de enfrentarse a ellos, y pensaban entrenar sin un plan?

-Entrenar, ttebayo'-

-Naruto, tan lento como siempre- Hablo Sasuke- Naruto, practicarás las técnicas de espacio-tiempo, no usarás el chakra del Kiuby, entrenarás en el bosque y te esconderás, Hinata lo buscará con su Byakugan y luego le dirá a Sakura su ubicación, Sakura intentará golpearlo al menos una vez, Hinata usará Paso suave doble puño de león y también lo golpeará, hasta ese momento yo no haré nada, si ninguna de las dos logra golpearlo yo las encerraré en un genjutsu y Naruto se encargará de liberarlas de él, luego de eso habremos gasta…

-Eh Sasuke- Lo interrumpió Naruto, que se veía confundido- Como se supone que las saque de tu genjutsu?, una vez luché contra un clon de tu hermano y me fue imposible salir de su genjutsu, y estoy seguro que fue un simple genjutsu, ahora tus ojos son como los tuyos mas los de él no? –El rubio contaba con los dedos, como si sumara.

-Naruto, hay que ver que eres idiota, eres un jinchuriki, el Kiuby puede romper tu ciclo de chakra-

-Etto… Lo olvidé ttebayo'-

-Bueno, empezamos?- Dijo la peli rosa corriendo hacia el bosque.

-Vamos!-Corrió Naruto hacia el bosque.

POV's Sakura:

Corrí hacia el bosque y vi a Sasuke perderse del otro lado, Naruto entrando en modo sennin y Hinata… donde está Hinata?

Corrí hacia el bosque, que mas haría?, debería poder concentrarme en este entrenamiento, que se pondrá difícil en un momento, y no puedo parar de pensar en el idiota de Sasuke. Porque se comporta tan naturalmente?, es como si no tuviéramos un encuentro esta noche, es como todo era antes, hace muchos años –Un sentimiento de calor invadió mi cuerpo- Quizás… es mejor así.

POV's Hinata:

Corrí lo más rápido que puede hacia el bosque, creo que ya estoy lo suficientemente lejos.

-Byakugan- Pronuncié en un susurro.

Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, donde estas?-Giré mi rostro y logré ver pequeños rayos en los cuales se detenía la figura de mi rubio preferido de a momentos- No se está moviendo muy lejos de una sola zona, pero aun eres muy lento, querido.

Ahora Sakura, donde estas?... Ah, allí!.

POV's Naruto:

No! Aun es muy lento, intenté ir más lejos de esto, pero es muy difícil en modo sennin! Ese Sasuke, porque demonios dijo que no usara el chakra del Kiuby?

POV's Sakura:

-Sakura- Susurraron a mi oído y giré mi rostro sobresaltada.

-Hinata!, que susto me has dado-

-Encontré a Naruto, no será fácil darle, pero su técnica aun no está perfeccionada, creo que tenemos una posibilidad-

-Está bien, vamos allá- dije siguiendo a Hinata que ya había empezado a correr. Naruto estaba muy cerca, no pasamos ni un minuto corriendo y ya lo podía ver.

-Hinata, ve hacia el otro lado, lo golpearé y luego le darás, intenta dejarlo en un estado en el que pueda sacarnos luego del genjutsu de Sasuke si?-

-Hai, hai- Asintió con la cabeza para luego salir corriendo hacia su lugar.

Acumulé chakra en mis manos, lo suficiente para dejarlo en el piso y vi a Hinata en su lugar, levanté mi mano y conté hasta tres con los dedos.

Salté hacia Naruto con mi puño en alto para darle en la espalda, vi un rayo amarillo y por un momento pensé que no le daría, pero apareció muy cerca bastante rápido, y mi puño impactó con su espalda.

-Paso suave doble puño de león- Escuché susurrar a Hinata y me aparté del cuerpo de Naruto, que aun estaba muy aturdido para moverse y vi pequeños leones de chakra formados en chakra azul en las manos de Hinata.

-Aahh!- Se quejó Naruto cuando no pudo escapar a tiempo y uno de ellos impactó contra su hombro –Recuerdo que esos eran mucho más grandes, Hina-chan –

-Ah?-Dije sin entender mucho.

-Los leones de mis puños Sakura, son unas cinco veces más grandes, pero eso le hubiera desgarrado los músculos del brazo y roto los hue…-

-Oh Naruto, casi quedas sin brazo- Interrumpió Sasuke saliendo de unos arbustos, con el Mangekyo Sharingan rodando en sus ojos- Porque miran mis ojos? Error-…- Tsukuyomi-Susurró.

Mierda, el Tsukuyomi es el genjutsu más poderoso de Sasuke… O eso creo, mierda, no debí herir tanto a Naruto.

Todo se volvió borroso y una roja luna apareció ante mí, estaba ataba de manos y pies, no lograba ver a Naruto ni Hinata, pero había muchos Sasukes en blanco y negro, YO estaba en blanco y negro –Miedo- estaba asustada, muy asustada.

-Es un entrenamiento- Me repetí a mi misma –Sasuke no me matará.

Intentaba romper mi flujo de chakra, pero era extremadamente difícil, cuando casi lo conseguía, me sentía débil y no podía lograrlo, estaba gastando mucho chakra…

POV's Naruto:

Estoy atado de manos y pies -Me concentré para romper mi flujo de chakra- No puedo…-La sorpresa me invadió- Sasuke, si que te has vuelto poderoso…-El Kiuby apareció ante mi- Kurama… ayúdame!-. Cerré los ojos y todo se nubló, Listo, estoy fuera.

Corrí hacia la figura de Sakura, que se encontraba inmóvil, si Sasuke quisiera matarnos, lo habría hecho hace mucho. Posé mis manos en los hombros de Sakura e inyecté una pequeña cantidad del chakra del Kiuby, la reacción de Sakura fue demasiado brusca, quizás me pase un poco, Hina, voy por ti.

POV's Sakura:

Con las dos fuera del Genjutsu, Sasuke debía…

-Buen trabajo chicos… No pensé que salieran de eso tan rápido, era un Tsukuyomi de bajo nivel, pero aun así es casi imposible salir de el…-

-A menos que seas un Uchiha-Completó Naruto.

Cansada, estoy muy cansada, gasté demasiado chakra intentando salir de eso…Y yo que pensé que sería fácil.

-Nos vamos?, estoy cansada y necesito darme un baño-Hablé con desgano.

-Saku-chan, que pasa? Te ves enferma-Hinata preocupándose de más, como siempre.

-Nada Hina, es que pensaba tener un día tranquilo, pero veo que no fue posible –Miré mi reloj sorprendida- Pero si ya van a ser las dos!, cuanto tardamos en eso?, si me pareció…-

-Sakura-Me interrumpió Sasuke- Una de las cosas que hacen de mi Tsukuyomi casi invencible es que puedo hacer que para ti pasen cinco minutos, cuando en realidad pasan horas, pude haberlos matado fácilmente-Su voz me erizó el cuerpo, un escalofrío me recorrió… "Pude haberlos matado"

-Sakura, podemos hablar?- Que había dicho?, que si podíamos hablar…Ah, seguro era para decir "No puedo verte esta noche en el lago" e irse.

-Adiós, Saku-chan!-Gritaba una alegre Hinata que iba de la mano con Naruto, ya habían salido del campo de entrenamiento y estaba sola… Con Sasuke.

-Sa..sasuke-kun- Tragué saliva- De que querías hablar-

En un rápido movimiento que no fui capaz de ver, se encontraba a mi lado, con sus labios peligrosamente cerca de mi rostro…-Miedo-

-Nos vemos esta noche, Sakura- Su mirada se fijó en la mía y de un momento a otro vi el sharingan de tres aspas en sus ojos.

-Sa..sasuke-Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar-Que..Que estás…haciendo?-

-Tu mano-

"Tu mano" Levanté mi brazo para tener una vista clara de la palma de mi mano y abrí los ojos como platos, sorprendida, en mi mano estaba escrita la palabra "Amor".

-A..amor?-

Levanté la mirada y Sasuke… Ya no estaba.

FIN POV Sakura.

La peli rosa caminó tranquilamente hasta su casa y se preparó una taza de ramen instantáneo, no tenía hambre, pero sabía que debía alimentarse al menos, había gastado chakra y debía recuperarlo por completo para mañana, tenían una misión difícil. Tomó un baño y se vistió, un short amarillo y una sudadera violeta, algo cómodo, las horas pasaron y decidió ir a visitar a Ino.

Caminaba por las calles de la ahora tranquila Konoha, que mañana volvería a sus actividades diarias, y en un momento estuvo tocando la puerta de Ino.

-Oh, frentuda -Salió Ino-Tiempo que no pasabas visitarme eh?-

-Ino, toma unas copias de las llaves de mi casa –La Rubia se sorprendió mientras le extendían las llaves y las tomaba entre sus manos- Me iré de misión mañana con Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke…-Suspiró- No creo estar aquí el sábado, es una misión difícil, tengo un mal presentimiento desde el entrenamiento de hoy-

-Hey, hey frentuda. Tomaré las llaves, pero encárgate de esa misión lo más rápido que puedas, Hinata-chan y tú deben estar aquí el sábado en la noche, queda claro?-Sakura asintió- Y calma, acabamos de salir de una guerra así que quizá aun queden algunos ninjas rebeldes, todos ustedes son excelentes ninjas y además, tienen a Naruto no?, es un héroe de guerra-Suspiró-

-Tienes razón Ino, hasta luego, aun no sé el lugar y no sé si estaré a tiempo, pero lo intentaré- Dijo mientras se despedía con la mano y se marchaba del lugar, empezaba a oscurecer…-

7:50pm.

-Mierda- Masculló Sakura y saltó de la cama al ver la hora- Sasuke! –Corrió a su armario y sacó un jean azul y una camisa verde jade, como sus ojos. Se vistió rápidamente, se puso unos tenis y salió corriendo de su casa, su cabello que solía estar arreglado estaba desordenado, corrió a toda velocidad hacia las afueras de la aldea y se percató de que no llegaría a tiempo, acumuló chakra en sus pies y empezó a saltar por los techos de Konoha.

Al cabo de unos minutos empezaron a aparecer los arboles y pudo divisar el claro… y una silueta en la oscuridad…

Caminó lentamente hasta la silueta que veía, que poco a poco se fue iluminando con luz de luna llena…

-Sasuke- Se detuvo- Para que me citaste?

-Sa ku ra-Recalcó cada sílaba de su nombre- hay algo que quiero decirte…

-Pudiste haberlo dicho en el despacho de la Hokage- Intentaba sonar decidida, necesitaba irse de allí rápido, o…

-Sakura, tus sentimientos no han cambiado ni un ápice-

-Error- La peli rosa no pudo contenerse…Habían tocado su punto débil, y no había sido cualquiera. Había sido Sasuke, lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos- Si cambiaron…Ahora están mas claros-Bajo la mirada- Ahora… son mas f-fuertes.

-Todo es más fuerte… incluso tu odio?-

-Sí… El odio, el amor, la desilusión, la frustración… el dolor- Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, como perlas infinitas iluminadas por una hermosa luna… y un cielo que empezó a llover.

-Olvídate de mí Sakura- "Olvídate de mi?" Qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de Sasuke!...Y ahora caminaba hacia la aldea, se estaba marchando de ese mágico lugar. Sus ropas empezaban a empaparse y la lluvia se hacía más intensa.

-Me tienes y… te vas?-El aire le empezó a faltar a causa del llanto- Está bien, sé que soy ingenua y no soy la mejor ninja del mundo, pero realmente piensas que no he intentado olvidarte, ODIARTE! He intentado odiarte con todas mis fuerzas, pero no puedo, no puedo, este estúpido sentimiento que llevo en mi pecho no me deja hacerlo, Sasuke…Odio amarte.-Sus lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de lluvia, gotas que se llevarían consigo el dolor de aquellas lágrimas

-Sakura-Masculló y siguió su camino.

-"Quizás luego será todo mas difícil, pero… es un sueño que debe ser cumplido"- Se dijo a sí misma la Haruno, necesitaba sentir esa piel.

-Sasuke..-Dijo en lo que pareció un susurro, y vio voltearse al pelinegro, no vaciló mas y corrió el corto trecho que los separaba, se lanzo a sus brazos en un abrazo, se sentía cálido, suave, su olor era perfecto, tan perfecto que no sabría definirlo con ningún adjetivo, olía a Sasuke, se sentía protegida en esos brazos, esa sensación de vacío que constantemente la llenaba se esfumaba y se llenaba se su aroma, de la sensación que le producía el contacto con su piel, se llenaba de Sasuke y eso la hacía sentir en el cielo. Sasuke intentó separarse de ella y lo apretó más a su cuerpo, sentía su perfecto y trabajado cuerpo por encima de las mojadas ropas del ninja, desearía que ese momento nunca acabara, pero Sasuke la separó de ella.

-Hmp- El y sus monosílabos, que diablos quiso decir con eso?, "Sera que Sasuke no sabe decir mas…

Los pensamientos de la kunoichi fueron interrumpidos por una masculinas manos que la abrazaron por la cintura, Sakura estaba soñando, eso no podía ser posible de ninguna manera, Sasuke jamás haría algo como eso, pero si este era un sueño, lo disfrutaría al máximo"Estoy soñando algo diferente, no, no es posible, es verdad? Esto esta pasando? Sasuke no, su orgullo es muy gr…" Sakura no pudo seguir pensando, sintió unos suaves y deliciosos labios rozando los suyos, la peli rosada le correspondió con gusto aquel gesto, sintió la lengua de Sasuke pasar por todo su labio inferior haciendo que ella gimiera levemente, dándole paso a la lengua de el hombre que amaba a jugar con la suya, una batalla de lenguas tenía lugar en sus bocas, Sasuke mordía su labio inferior de vez en cuando haciéndola gemir levemente. Cada sensación producida por él era demasiado intensa, el simple hecho de sentir su piel la hacía sentir una sensación de protección y placer, un pequeño, pero delicioso placer, el aire empezó a faltar pronto, la batalla que sus lenguas mantenían estaba por terminar.

-Hmp- Eso era lo único que se le ocurría decir en este momento, UN MONOSILABO?

-Sa-sasuke?- El shock de Sakura era demasiado como para hablar o pensar claramente.

-No debiste hacer eso… Sakura yo no puedo hacer esto, no entiendes que no puedo estar contigo?, no entiendes que me estás causando un daño incorregible en el alma? Sakura…Tus sentimientos siempre fueron correspondidos.-

-¿Qué? Estás diciendo que siempre me sentiste lo mismo que yo, que siempre me amaste! SASUKE!-Las lágrimas salían incontrolables de sus ojos- Sasuke… TIENES IDEA DE TODO LO QUE SUFRÍ EL TIMEPO QUE NO ESTABAS?, LA INCERTIDUMBRE QUE CARCOMÍA MI ALMA AL NO SABER SI ESTABAS VIVO AL MENOS! –Empezó a golpear su pecho demostrando su frustración- SABES TODO LO QUE ME COSTÓ…vi-vir.-

-Sakura- El peli negro bajó la mirada- Tu siempre tuviste amigos y familia Sakura, no quería arrastrarte al dolor y la venganza, un mundo que tu no merecías transitar, un mundo en el que hubieras muerto…Y eso no me lo perdonaría jamás.-

-SASUKE! SASUKE BAKA! BAKA! Por ti hubiera transitado ese camino con gusto, si alguien me atacaba, tu estarías allí para protegerme, por ti hubiera buscado los secretos del universo y traértelos, hubiera robado los colores del cielo para pintar tu negra venganza, yo… pude haber volado junto a ti, pude haberte acompañado cuando enfermabas, pude… haber estado junto a ti- Estaban mojados, con la luna y la lluvia como testigo de esa declaración.

Sasuke estaba llorando?, SI! Sasuke estaba llorando –Así que el acero también tiembla…-

-Sakura, solo espero que puedas…-

-El día que te fuiste, ya estabas perdonado-Interrumpió la peli rosa- Lo que debería decir, ya se ha dicho tiempo atrás…Te amo, Sasuke.

-Sakura…-En un rápido movimiento el peli negro quedó muy cerca del cuerpo de la kunoichi y juntó sus labios en un fugaz beso-Te amo –Volvió a besarla, esta vez con más intensidad, volviendo a la batalla de lenguas de un tiempo atrás, una de las interminables batallas de una guerra, pero en esta guerra, no habrá un ganador, todos ganarían y perderían algo, pero por el beneficio y la dicha de amar y ser amado, de compartir un sentimiento mutuo y poder ser felices, el sentimiento de saber que podía estar con él cuantas veces quisiera y que esos labios serían suyos para siempre, el sentimiento de la alegría, la felicidad y la dicha, pensó que jamás lo sentiría otra vez, y allí estaba, siendo simplemente feliz, quizás algo tarde, pero llegó.

_**Holis holisxD Que tal les pareció? No me gusto mucho el principio, pero amé el finaaaaaal:3 **_

_**Bueno, hasta lueguitus:P**_

_**NatsukiUchiha~**_


	5. Nuevo Look Nueva Misión

_**Sumary:**_Demasiadas emociones, diversas y cambiantes emociones, así como un caleidoscopio… -Tú siempre tuviste amigos y familia Sakura, no quería arrastrarte al dolor...-

_**DISCLAIMER: Naruto no me pertenece, si no al gran maestro Kishimoto-sama, si fuera mío todos fueran unos pervertidos y tendría yaoi*-* Y mi sueño se cumpliría: Minato y Kushina nunca mueren, y tienen sexo y tienen a naruto, y luego Naruto está con Hina-chan y*Se reclama a sí misma* HENTAI! xD**_

_**Prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio, la trama de este fic es mía.**_

_**Antes de todo quiero aclarar unas cositas, como ya dice en el nombre del capítulo, nuestros ninjas tienen nuevo look! Y como soy MUY PERO MUY MALA describiendo ropa, y ustedes no tienen suertexd Pues los looks los saqué de unas fotos que vi en internet, pero las vi cuando mi pc servíaT.T Cuando vuelva a mi pc, subiré los links para que los vean mejor:P**_

_**Disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía, apenas y lo leí.**_

"_**Caleidoscopio de sentimientos"**_

"_**Nuevo Look. Nueva misión"**_

Armada y con nuevas ropas ninja –unas mallas ninja debajo de una "camisa" muy pequeña, que le llegaba hasta la mitad de el abdomen, color rosada, su típico short negro y encima una falda rosa con el símbolo de su clan al frente, las sandalias ninjas de siempre con medias negras hasta la rodilla, guantes negros que dejaban libres sus dedos, su largo cabello recogido en una coleta, con su ahora mucho más largo flequillo recogido con unos accesorios para el cabello, su banda de Konoha amarrada a su brazo y una pequeño bolsito color beige sujeto a su cintura con equipaje médico, kunais y otras armas- caminaba hacia la entrada de la aldea a horas muy tempranas de la mañana a esperar a su equipo para partir a una misión, seguro tendría que esperar a Naruto por que se quedó dormido. Pero lo que vio sí que no se lo esperaba, Sasuke Uchiha estaba recostado a la pared de la entrada de la aldea viendo hacia la nada, con las mismas ropas que usaba desde que estaba con orochimaru, con la leve diferencia de que en vez de llevar el haori que dejaba ver todo su pecho, ahora llevaba una camisa negra igual a la que usaba cuando era pequeño, pero de color negro, con el símbolo de su clan muy grande en su espalda-Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la ojijade- Y la banda de Konoha en su frente.

POV's Sakura:

-Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro- Si! Sasuke llevaba la banda de Konoha en su frente –Un sentimiento de nostalgia apretujó mi corazón y pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron por mis ojos-

-Sasuke!-Grité y me miró, corrí lo más rápido que podía hasta llegar a su lado y abrazarle.

-Sakura?-

-Es-estoy tan feliz- Mi llanto se hacía más fuerte, estaba MUY feliz. –Lle-vas la banda de Konoha-Las lágrimas empezaron a cesar.

-Fue extraño amarrarla a mi cabeza otra vez…-Sasuke suspiró y me abrazó más a su cuerpo, aspirando el olor a cerezas de mi cabello-Pero volví para quedarme Sakura… No te perderé otra vez-

-Sasuke… Gracias- Sonreí.

-Gracias a ti, por devolverme la felicidad…-Una sonrisa de dibujó en el rostro de Sasuke, mostrándome miles de emociones desbordantes de sus ojos, algo que jamás pensé ver- Te ves realmente hermosa así –Lentamente acercó su rostro al mío y depositó un tierno beso en mis labios, provocando que miles de sensaciones me invadieran y posé mis manos en su cintura, sintiendo su katana- Te a…-

-TEEME! CON QUE YA ANDAS CON SAKURA CHAN?¡- Llegó Naruto interrumpiendo el momento, me las pagaría luego.

-Hmp-Bufó Sasuke y volvió a su fría expresión-

-Sakura-chan, Uchiha-san, Konnichiwa- Nos saludó Hinata, porque era tan seria? Tan mal le caía Sasuke?

-Konnichiwa, Hina-chan, llegan tarde- Y entonces me dedicó una de sus miradas "Cuéntalo TODO o morirás".

-Hey hey!, y Nadie dice nada acerca mi nuevo look?- Naruto estaba más hiperactivo de lo normal- Y el de Hina? Si se ve hermosa! –Un sutil sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Hinata-

Naruto traía un pantalón color beige, una chaqueta negra con cremallera y una bata de Hokage igual a la que usaba su padre cuando lo era, tenía unas llamas negras en las mangas y al final, era naranja y su banda de Konoha en la frente. Hinata por su parte traía el mismo pantalón y una camisa ceñida al cuerpo color beige, con una especie de "Chaleco" que cubría desde el cuello hasta debajo de sus senos, su banda de Konoha –La que siempre llevaba atada a su cuello- estaba en su cintura y tenía unas correas en los vendajes de sus brazos, llevaba el cabello en dos coletas y se veía realmente hermosa.

-Se ven muy bien los dos- Dije con una sonrisa-

-Solo la Hyuga se ve bien- Reconoció Sasuke.

-TEME! Y Y…-

-Nos vamos-Interrumpí a Naruto saliendo de la aldea.

-Nos vamos- Afirmó Hinata tomando a Naruto del brazo para evitar una discusión sin sentido –En las que solo el participaba- con Sasuke.

Todos caminamos hasta que perdimos de vista la aldea, nos dirigíamos a… A DONDE IBAMOS?¡

-NARUTO!-Grité y se giró.

-Que pasa, ttebayo´?-

-A donde vamos!-Reclamé

-No saldremos de el país del fuego, iremos a la mansión del señor feudal, pues su hijo será nombrado el nuevo señor feudal y habrá una fiesta luego, nosotros debemos custodiar que todo salga bien, si alguien ataca, nosotros lo protegeremos-Naruto suspiró- Aunque no entiendo porque algo tan simple como esto es una misión de rango S-

Rodé los ojos y escuché a Sasuke decir su típico "hmp".

-Dobe, se trata del señor feudal- Explicó Sasuke.

-Apurémonos por favor- pidió Hinata.

Acumulé chakra en mis pies y empecé a saltar por los arboles, los demás me siguieron y Sasuke quedó a mi lado, era realmente perfecto, un hombre perfecto, Y era mío, solo para mí.

Al cabo de un par de horas divisamos el pequeño pueblo donde vivía el señor feudal, con la gran mansión color rojo al final, habíamos llegado.

-Hey!-Todos nos detuvimos- Quítense las bandas ttebayo', es una misión encubierta, nadie debe saber que somos ninjas-Explicó Naruto.

-Donde se supone que meta mi katana, dobe?-Reclamó Sasuke- Y tú debes quitarte el trapo que traes encima-Naruto se ofendió.

-Naru-kun, debiste haber dicho eso antes, los aldeanos normales no andan con mallas ninjas por ahí.-

-Todos quítense sus bandas- Dije desamarrando la mía de mi brazo mientras veía como todos hacían lo mismo- Sasuke, tu eres el mejor para esto, Dame tu Katana-Pedí y ni siquiera se movió- Me darás tu katana, iras a la primera tienda de ropa que veas, comprarás dos camisas grandes y un bolso negro-

-Por que yo?-Reclamó Sasuke-Y no te daré mi katana.

-Sasuke, ven un momento- Llamé y empecé a caminar al bosque, vi como me seguía.

-Irás al pueblo, comprarás lo que te dije y volverás aquí-Exigí.

-No iré Sakura, no te daré mi katana tampoco, dile a Naruto que valla-

-Hazlo por mí, si?-Dije con voz sugerente y haciendo cara de perrito acercándome a él-

-Eso no funcionará-dijo serio-

Me acerqué lentamente a su rostro y pase mis manos por su cuello, abrazándolo-Por favor-Rogué y uní nuestros labios en un beso que me fue rápidamente correspondido, introducí mi lengua en su boca, empezando a jugar con la suya, haciéndolo mas pasional, un beso cargado de deseo y amor, mis pulmones empezaron a rogar aire, y me separé de el-Compra lo que te pedí, por favor- Rogué con la misma cara de antes.

Vi como tomaba su katana y sonreí –Si alguien aparte de ti la toca, no te lo perdonaré Sakura-Terminó de sacarla y me la entregó.

-Busca una bolsa donde entre esto-Señalé la katana- Vamos?-

-Hmp- dijo empezando a caminar hacia el pueblito-

-Donde estaban?¡- Dijo Naruto mientras Sasuke entraba a al pueblo.

-Como lograste que te diera eso?-Preguntó Hinata señalando la katana.

-Naruto, estábamos hablando, Hinata, deberías saberlo-Le guiñé un ojo a mi amiga.

-Ah?-Preguntó confundido Naruto-

-VEN ACÁ!- Hinata me llevó hasta una árbol y nos recostamos en él- Cuéntamelo T O D O-

-Bueno, anoche Sasuke y yo nos teníamos que ver en el claro-Empecé mi explicación, mientras más rápido mejor- cuando llegué el estaba allí, me dijo que mis sentimientos no habían cambiado ye empecé a llorar, me dijo que me olvidara de él, le reclamé, luego me dijo que siempre me amó, pero no quería arrastrarme a la venganza, a un camino que no debía recorrer, le dije todo lo que hubiera hecho por él y unas… lagrimas salieron de sus ojos…y..-

-QUE!-Gritó alterada y sorprendida Hinata- Señor serio y sin sentimientos lloró?¡-

-Sí-Afirme y vi como se calmaba- Le dije que ya estaba perdonado, que lo amaba, me besó y…-

-Hmp- Escuche "decir" a Sasuke y supe que había vuelto-

-Luego te cuento, ahora vamos a cambiarnos- Le dije a Hinata y caminamos hasta los chicos-

-Mi katana-Pidió Sasuke y se la entregué mientras él me daba una bolsa con ropa-

-Gracias, Sasuke-kun-Dije con voz de niña y saqué una camisa rosa-Mía- Y una color lila la cual le pasé a Hinata.

Nos colocamos la camisa encima de las ropas que traíamos y todos colocaron sus bandas en la bolsa donde estaba la katana de Sasuke y la bata de Naruto, a excepción de mí, que la dejé en mi bolso.

Caminamos a la aldea como unos aldeanos comunes, haciéndonos los interesados en el turismo del pequeño pueblo –A excepción de Sasuke- Solo caminamos unos pasos y encontramos un joven ninja que dijo ser de la guardia Feudal al que seguimos y nos llevó al interior de la mansión.

Era grande, gigante, ENORME, la mansión más grande que había visitado en mi vida.

-Tomen asiento por favor, el señor feudal los atenderá en un instante-Dijo cordialmente el chico –Yo soy Takuma y pueden pedirme lo que deseen, me retiro-

-Esto es gigante, ttebayo'!-Exclamó Naruto.

-Es cierto, Naruto-kun, aquí vive solo el señor feudal, su hijo y sus sirvientes?-

-Si, Hinata-Asentí.

-Se debe sentir muy so..-

-Taekeshi-sama no los puede atender ahora, sus disculpas-Dijo entrando al recinto el guardia de antes- Les llevaré a sus habitaciones ahora, pueden instalarse y salir a conocer el pueblo, aun es muy temprano así que pueden comprar sus trajes para el baile. Síganme por favor-

Caminamos por un gran pasillo hasta encontrar una puerta muy grande, que daba a otro pasillo más pequeño, con 4 puertas, dos de cada lado.

-Estas son sus habitaciones, pueden escoger la que deseen e instalarse-Dijo amablemente mientras se retiraba.

-No sé qué hora es, pero nos veremos a las 10:00 am en la entrada de la mansión, investigaremos un poco y luego compraremos los trajes para el baile-Dije mientras abría mi puerta, que a juzgar por su ubicación tenía vista a las montañas-10:00am- Cerré la puerta y encontré una cama enorme, ENORME, una ventana con vista a una hermoso bosque u un claro, UN CLARO!, perfecto, no pude haber escogido mejor, el leve sonido del agua cayendo llegaba a mis oídos como la más dulce melodía, y como no hay mejor lugar para tomar un baño que un claro con una hermosa cascada, abrí la ventana y acumulé chakra en mis pies, salté por la ventana y caí en alguna parte del bosque, caminé en línea recta y lo ví, un hermoso claro, un lugar de ensueño, Rápidamente me despoje de mis ropas y las deje en la rama de un árbol, corriendo desnuda y lanzándome al lago.

FIN POV's Sakura.

Un ruido hizo a la kunoichi salir del agua y su mayor temor se hizo realidad, HABÍA ALGUIEN EN EL LAGO!

-Hay alguien ahí?-Preguntó.

-Soy yo-Respondió una voz bastante familiar, desde algún lugar que no lograba descifrar

-Sa-sasuke?-Sus mejillas enrojecieron, estaba desnuda, con Sasuke en algún lugar muy cerca de ella- Donde estas?-

-Aquí-Dijo apareciendo muy cerca de ella, tomándola por la cintura y abrazándola, arrebatando sus labios en un beso descontrolado, lleno de pasión, provocando un placentero roce entre los pechos de la Kunoichi y el pecho del Shinobi, quien evitaba que sus sexos se rozaran.

-Sasuke-Dijo entrecortadamente Sakura- Que ha-No pudo seguir hablando, Sasuke volvió a tomar sus labios para sí, reclamándolos en un beso.

-KABOM!- El ambiente se lleno de humo, y llamas se veían a lo lejos, en dirección opuesta a la mansión.

-Mierda-Masculló Sasuke, quien salió del agua tan rápido que Sakura no pudo notarlo, gracias a su –en esos momentos- confundido cerebro.

-Sasuke?-Llamó –Sasuke!- Salió rápidamente del agua, colocándose rápidamente sus braguitas y lycras grises, su brasier y mallas ninja, tomó sus demás ropas en un brazo y se dirigió a la mansión, pues se supone que sería solo un baño, y había dejado sus armas en la mansión.

Acumuló chakra en sus pies y saltó a la ventana de su habitación, despojándose de sus ropas con apuro, para no mojarlas aun más gracias al agua de su cuerpo. Tomó un rápido baño en la enorme tina de su baño se cambió por unas ropas exactamente iguales a las que tenía, pero secas.

Bajó al salón donde se encontraban Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata, junto con el ninja de la Guardia feudal que dijo llamarse Takuma y lo saludó con la mano, miró a Sasuke con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, recordando lo que había pasado minutos antes en le lago "Maldita explosión" Pensó Sakura.

-Que fue esa explosión?- Preguntó la kunoichi rosada.

-Estábamos esperando que llegaras, Takuma-san nos dará la información-Contestó Hinata.

Todos tomaron asiento y el mencionado habló –No tienen de que preocuparse, la explosión fue causada por unos campo de minas que están siendo instalados en esa zona, donde entrena la guardia feudal-

-Ya me estaba preocupando!-Dijo Naruto, quien se veía…Molesto?

-Pueden ir al pueblo por sus ropas para el baile, no tienen de que preocuparse-Takuma se retiró.

-Se supone que nos veríamos a las 10, pero suban, cámbiense y en 10 minutos deben estar aquí- Ordenó Sakura subiendo las escaleras a su habitación.

Sacó la misma camisa que Sasuke había comprado al llegar y la falda que usaba arriba de los shorts grises, le quedaba bastante corta y sus torneadas piernas se veían casi por completo, unas sandalias comunes que estaban en aquel gigante armario y recogió su cabello en una larga coleta, sencillo y lindo.

Bajó al salón donde solo estaba Naruto con su ropa ninja, sin su bata.

-Naruto, Hinata tardará mucho?-Preguntó.

-Conociéndola sí, aunque hoy no tiene mucho que elegir-Dijo riendo.

-Hmp-Interrumpió Sasuke en la sala, con unos pantalones comunes y su camisa que marcaba el símbolo Uchiha en grande. Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron un poco como muestra de asombro, cosa que solo pudo notar Sakura pues Naruto no lo estaba detallando tan fijamente como para notarlo.

-Que pasa Sasuke?-Preguntó curiosa Sakura.

El pelinegro se acercó a su oído y susurró-Te ves condenadamente sexy, SA KU RA-La kunoichi se sonrojó violentamente, apartando se del chico para que no viera su expresión, mirando su reloj.

-Nos vamos?-Preguntó interrumpiendo Hinata, entrando al salón.

-Nos vamos-Dijo Sakura, tomando a Hinata de la mano y susurrándole –Tu elegirás un vestido para mí, sexy, muy sexy, Sasuke se volverá loco, por que Sakura lo dice-

-Por supuesto que se volverá loco, con quien crees que hablas?-

-Ja..-Sonrió la kunoichi, saliendo de la mansión, regalándole una mirada cómplice a su compañera.

Caminaron casi todos el día, de un lado a otro en busca de una tienda que a Hinata le gustara, los chicos habían comprado lo suyo y regresaron pues "Bajo ningún concepto pueden ver los vestidos"

Caminaban por el pueblo dando vueltas, entrando a una tienda tras otra, y volviendo a entrar a las mismas luego de un rato. Luego de unas 5 vueltas de incontables pruebas de ropa y zapatos, Hinata encontró el vestido "perfecto" para Sakura. A paso lento caminaron hasta la casa, donde los chicos las esperaban para cenar.

-Donde se metieron todo el día?¡-Preguntó Naruto algo histérico.

-Pregúntale a ella, yo estoy agotada y ella parece no haber gastado energías, esto es más complicado que un misión de rango S de las más difíciles- Todos rompieron a carcajadas menos Hinata y ella. Hinata, porque se sentía ofendida y Sakura, porque simplemente no le veía la gracia. Subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto con algunas muy grandes bolsas en sus brazos y tomó un baño, guardó cuidadosamente todo en su armario y salió a cenar.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente y todos ultimaban los detalles del gran baile y ceremonia. Mañana pintaba ser un día ajetreado, aunque esperaba no tener que golpear a nadie, esperaba que no llegaran enemigos.

Cayó la noche y la peli rosa agotada cayó rendida en su cama, había tenido un día agotador, Sasuke podría esperar por hoy no?.

**Que tal?ñ.ñ Si, debió haber quedado malT.T Pero dejen reviews sí? Así me animo un poco que ando sin inspiración por mi estúpido novio:H En fin, no los meteré en mis problemas(¿ **

**Reviews? Porfis, son gratis y hacen feliz a la autora!**

_**NatsukiUchiha~**_


	6. Un nuevo Señor Feudal

_**Sumary:**_Demasiadas emociones, diversas y cambiantes emociones, así como un caleidoscopio… -Tú siempre tuviste amigos y familia Sakura, no quería arrastrarte al dolor...-

_**DISCLAIMER: Naruto no me pertenece, ya saben.**_

_**Prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio, la trama de este fic es mía.**_

_**Yo se que tiene una semana de retraso, ustedes no dejan reviews, y yo no tengo animos.**_

_**Aclaraciones**_

_**Les dejo unas fotos de cómo es la ropa, los créditos de su ropa le pertenecen a que las hizo (¿**_

_***Sin espacios:**_

_**Ropas ninjas de Sakura:**_ : / / . a r t / – – 0

_**Ropas ninjas de Sasuke: Me las creé yo e.e.' **_

_**Ropas ninjas de Hinata:**_ : / / . / i m age_uploads/Hinata-hinata-hyuga-990107_338_

_**Ropas ninjas de Naruto: **_ : / / w w w . / ers_uploads/1211121331/gallery_260441_422_ *Sin katanas*

_**Vestido Sakura: **_ : / / w w w . pictures/normal_

_**Vestido Hinata: **_ : / / . / f / / 0 5 0 / 8 / 0 / h i n ata_hyuuga_by_

_**Ropa Naruto: **_ : / / . / i / / 0 9 8/d/5/_Naruto_Boys_by_

_**Ropa Sasuke: **_ : / / . / f / / 1 8 2 / 0 /6/Old_photo_of_Sasuke_by_

"_**Caleidoscopio de sentimientos"**_

"_**Cuerpos acalorados… Y un nuevo Señor Feudal"**_

Una peli rosa se revolvía pesadamente entre las sabanas de una enorme mansión, en la cual se llevaría a cabo una gran fiesta esa misma noche.

Sakura se desperezó y salió de su cama, apenas llevaba un pijama muy corto encima y sus rosados cabellos sobre su rostro. Debía bajar a recibir órdenes sobre el baile de esta noche y la ceremonia de coronación del nuevo señor feudal.

"_Que pereza"_ Pensó la kunoichi y caminó hacia la ducha por un buen baño, salió y se puso la ropa interior, los shorts que siempre lleva debajo de la falda y la camisa que compró Sasuke al llegar.

-Toc toc-

-Pase- Dijo mientras se recogía el cabello en una coleta alta, dejando su flequillo por fuera.

-Ohh Saku, hoy es el gran día!-Entró una alegre Hinata.

-Hablas como si fueras a una fiesta, te recuerdo que estamos en una misión, y no es cualquier misión-

-Una fiesta es una fiesta ¿No?-

-Pues esto no- Se levantó del borde de la cama y caminó hacia afuera.

-Bajemos, desayunaremos y nos prepararemos para la ceremonia-

-Que aburrida eres- Bufó Hinata y caminó tras su amiga.

-Saakura-chan!-Gritó Naruto, quien comía una taza de ramen-

-Hola Naruto-Saludó- Y Sasuke?

-Aquí-Dijo el moreno mientras la abrazaba por detrás, descansando la cabeza en su clavícula.

-Hola Sasuke-Susurró la kunoichi y depositó un suave beso en los labios de su novio.

-Ujuuuuuuuuuuu- "Dijo" Naruto, aplaudiendo.

-No seas ridículo- Regaño Sakura al rubio hiperactivo, bajando las escaleras.

-Dobe-

-Teme!-

-Dobe-

-Teeeme!-

-YA PAREN!- Gritó Sakura y tomó asiento en la mesa.

POV's Sakura:

Sasuke se sentó a mi lado y una de las sirvientes trajo una taza de ramen… EN UNA MANSIÓN ASI DESAYUNAN RAMEN?¡?

-Hmp- A Sasuke tampoco le gustaba la idea de desayunar ramen.

Tomé unos palillos y empecé por los fideos, personas pasaban de un lado a otro cargando desde flores hasta muebles, haciendo una cosa y la otra, preparar una coronación no parecía tarea sencilla.

-Nos vemos luego chicos- Me levanté y deje el ramen por la mitad, hoy había amanecido con ánimos de nada.

-A dónde vas?- Preguntó Hinata.

-A mi habitación- Subí las escaleras y me encerré en mi habitación, la vista que tenía era hermosa, un claro con una hermosa cascada, un frondoso bosque… y el recuerdo de lo que pasó allí

_*Flash Back*_

_-Hay alguien ahí?-Preguntó._

_-Soy yo-Respondió una voz bastante familiar, desde algún lugar que no lograba descifrar_

_-Sa-sasuke?-Sus mejillas enrojecieron, estaba desnuda, con Sasuke en algún lugar muy cerca de ella- Donde estas?-_

_-Aquí-Dijo apareciendo muy cerca de ella, tomándola por la cintura y abrazándola, arrebatando sus labios en un beso descontrolado, lleno de pasión, provocando un placentero roce entre los pechos de la Kunoichi y el pecho del Shinobi, quien evitaba que sus sexos se rozaran._

_-Sasuke-Dijo entrecortadamente Sakura- Que ha..-No pudo seguir hablando, Sasuke volvió a tomar sus labios para sí, reclamándolos en un pasional beso._

_-KABOM!- El ambiente se lleno de humo, y llamas se veían a lo lejos, en dirección opuesta a la mansión._

_*Fin Flash Back*_

Mis mejillas se tornaron de un rosa suave ante el recuerdo y pasé mis brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, abrazándome, sintiendo la calidez de un buen recuerdo de mi nueva vida con Sasuke, la larga y dolorosa espera, sin duda alguna, valió la pena.

Una tranquilidad indescriptible me invadió, una paz que nunca imaginé poder sentir, era maravilloso-Unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos y me abracé mas fuerte- Así que esto era ser feliz…

-Toc toc- El que sea, lo mato por interrumpir mi tranquilidad, LO MATO!

Abrí la puerta y sin darme tiempo de reaccionar, una mano cubrió mis ojos y otra cerró la puerta con fuerza, con una velocidad increíble se colocó detrás de mí y con un solo brazo tomó los míos, forcejeé un poco, pero era muy fuerte. Volteándose en un movimiento rápido quedó al frente, sin dejarme ver nada me empujó hasta la cama y se colocó a horcajadas de mí, quitando la mano de mis ojos y tomando mis dos brazos, colocándolos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, agarrando fuertemente mis muñecas contra las sábanas. Lentamente abrí mis ojos, encontrando unos azabaches que recorrían m i cuerpo minuciosamente, llenos de lujuria…

-Sa ku ra-Susurró. Oh mierda, esa era la voz más sensual que había escuchado nunca.

-Que haces?- Sakura eres una tonta, no es más que obvio?

-Es que no ves…-Sus manos apretaban con cada vez más fuerza, depositó suaves besos en mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer por las deliciosas sensaciones causadas, lamía y mordía mi cuello con parsimonia, haciéndome gemir levemente, su lengua subía y bajaba desde el lóbulo de mi oreja hasta mi clavícula, susurraba mi nombre lentamente… Esta era sin duda alguna la mejor tortura a la que fui sometida nunca…Pero necesitaba tocarlo, tenía ansias de su piel.

-Sa..sasuke-Dije entrecortadamente-P..por fa..vor-Rogué mirando el agarre que no me permitía moverme.

-No-Susurró en mi oído, cosa que me volvió literalmente loca.

-TOC TOC- Escuché vagamente-SAKURA ABREEE!-

Sasuke me soltó de golpe y salió rápidamente de la cama, me senté aturdida.

-Yo la mato- Solo Sasuke me escuchó.

-Yo te ayudo-Dijo riendo…Que hermoso se veía sonriendo.

Acomodé mis ropas en su lugar y lo vi afincarse en el borde de la ventana, observando el claro y escuchando el sonido del agua, abrí la puerta y una hiperactiva Hinata entró con dos bolsas de lo que parecía ser accesorios y maquillaje, objetos de tortura.

-SAKURA! SABES QUE HORA ES?¡? NO VES QUE TENGO QUE ARREGLARTE PARA LA CERE…-Se calló de golpe al ver a Sasuke en la ventana, con la ropa medio desordenada y despeinado, pasó su mirada por todo mi cuerpo y mi cabello también estaba bastante desordenado, sin mencionar los chupetones bastante notables de mi cuello. Caminó lentamente y me habló al oído, para que el apuesto hombre de la ventana no escuchara-Interrumpo algo?-Dijo bajito-

-Digamos que no algo, mucho-respondí con el mismo tono de voz.

-Yo mejor me voy- Intentó salir y la tomé por el brazo

- Ya interrumpiste, ahora te quedas-

-Hmp- "Dijo" Sasuke- Aún no faltan unas 5 horas para la ceremonia?-

-Error Uchiha-san-Y hay va ella y su "Uchiha-san"- Son las diez de la mañana, casi las once, así que solo tengo 3 horas para arreglar a tu querida Sakurita y a mí-

-Cuanto tiempo llevamos aquí?¡-

-Hmp…Una hora casi-Dijo Sasuke caminando hacia mí-

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como platos-Sasuke…tenemos que cambiarnos-

Se acercó a mi oído-Nos vemos luego-Susurró pasando su lengua por el lóbulo de mi oreja, haciéndome estremecer.

-Sasuke Hinata sigue aquí-

-Oh, cierto- Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-Y a él que le pasa?¡?- Dijo Hinata tirando las bolsas en la cama- Como se le ocurre hacerle eso a tu cuello?¡?, que no ve que ahora tendré que hacer magia para que no se vea cuando te recoja el pelo?¡?-Una gotita se formó en mi cabeza-

-Y tú estás loca?, como demonios se te ocurre interrumpir?-

Hinata se sonrojó-Eso no es mi problema!, muévete a darte un baño frio, muy frío! Yo haré lo mismo, cuando vuelva debes estar lista-Finalizó saliendo de la habitación.

Hinata estaba loca, y Naruto era el culpable, la locura es contagiosa! Se contagia mediante el sexo, SI! Eso es, ella no estaba tan loca antes de tener sexo con Naruto –Reí ante mis pensamientos y caminé al baño-

Me despojé lentamente de mis ropas y abrí la regadera, dejando correr la tibia agua sobre mi cuerpo.

_Sasuke es cada vez mas…caliente-Mordí mi labio inferior- y a mi vista se ve más sexy que nunca, o yo me estoy volviendo loca –Tomé el jabón y empecé a pasarlo por todo mi cuerpo- Sasuke es realmente el sueño de cualquier mujer… y es mío. Lo de hoy fue algo... repentino, pero fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida-Dejé el jabón en su lugar y dejé caer el agua por mi cuerpo, llevándose los rastros de jabón-, Sasuke-kun… Llevo muchos años esperando por esto.-Cerré la pila y sequé mi cuerpo con una toalla, envolví mi cuerpo y salí del baño-_

-Que hacías allí dentro?, llegué hace cinco minutos, tenías 20 minutos bañándote- Hinata traía unas pantuflas, un albornoz morado y una toalla del mismo color en su cabello.

-Pensar. No hagas drama y apúrate- Abrí el closet y saqué un albornoz blanco y una toalla, quité la toalla que envolvía mi cuerpo y la tiré-Hinata no paraba de mirarme- y me puse el albornoz, envolviendo mi cabello en la toalla blanca –Lista- Dije sentándome frente al espejo.

-Quedarás hermosa Saku!- Buscó en las bolsas y empezó a sacar estuches de maquillaje, accesorios y otras cosas.

-Esta tortura no será en vano…-Susurré.

-Estás loca, definitivamente- Cerré los ojos y empezó a aplicarme algo que supuse sería base, y algo en los ojos, supongo que rosado, una labial sabor a fresas y rubor.

-Lista!- Chilló Hinata.

-Ya? Tan rápido?- Abrí los ojos y miré mi reflejo, ese espejo estaba defectuoso?, Hinata jamás dejaría alguien con una maquillaje tan simple, y no es que me molestara, pero sinceramente, se estaba volviendo loca.

-Así te verás mejor con tu vestido-

-Ok ok-Me levanté y la vi colocar mucho maquillaje frente al espejo, empezando a maquillarse- Y tú que te pondrás?-

-Ni has abierto la caja de tu vestido cierto?, está allí-

-Ahn..-Abrí el closet y saqué una enorme caja blanca, la abrí y deje el vestido de Hinata sobre la cama, era hermoso, algo parecido a un kimono, rojo con muchas florecillas doradas y un obi negro. Saqué el mío y empecé a buscar donde se abría, era una especie de yukata rosado, con pequeños detalles en dorado y un obi rosa, con pequeños agujeros por dentro-modificación hecha por mí en la tienda- donde estarían algunos kunais, con pequeños agujeros en los hombros, de los cuales salían unos hilos que sostenían la siguiente parte de las mangas, que estaban a la altura de los codos, era igual unos 10 centímetros arriba de la rodilla, los hilos llegaban hasta la rodilla y el vestido caía hasta mis pies.

Encontré lo que parecía ser un cierre y lo bajé, desamarré el albornoz que me cubría y lo deje en la cama, colocándome la ropa interior –braguitas de encaje negras, no llevaba sujetador- luego deslicé el vestido desde mis pies y lo acomodé a mi cuerpo.

-Hinata, podrías cerrarme esto?-

-Voy-Dijo terminando con su rostro y levantándose, se veía hermosa!, sus ojos estaban delineados con negro y tenía sombra negra, nada de rubor y un labial rojo carmesí.

-Estás hermosa-

-Tu igual, Saku- Subió el cierre de mi vestido y le pasé el obi, lo amarró en mi cintura con un lazo no muy grande.

-Saku estas hermosa!- Chilló.

-Gracias, ahora el tuyo!- Hinata tomó su vestido y abrió el cierre, colocándoselo con como si fuera de porcelana, con demasiado cuidado, le llegaba hasta los pies y era simplemente hermoso, se veía tradicional y sexy –Extraña combinación-Pensé.

Subí su cierre y tomé su obi –Pobre Naruto-Dije riendo-Si no está loco ya, hoy lo estará- Terminé de colocar su obi y giró hacia mí. Se veía hermosa! Elegante y sexy.

-Ahora vamos con tu cabello, siéntate con cuidado- Siguiendo sus ordenes, me senté y retiré la toalla de mis ya secos cabellos, mientras ella sacaba unos palitos y algunas pinzas.

-No tardaré mucho-Afirmó y empezó a peinar mi cabello, lo recogía cuidadosamente por porciones con palillos de los cuales caían unos adornitos con forma de pequeñas cerezas, luego de unos 15 minutos haciendo lo mismo, peinó mi flequillo y buscó un collar, que solo tenía un diamante en el centro.

-Hinata este collar debe ser carísimo-

-Me lo regaló mi padre, asegúrate de devolverlo- Dijo mientras desenvolvía su cabello.

Me levante y busque mis zapatos, unos tacos no muy altos, color rosa –Hinata qué hora es?- Ella estaba peinando su cabello.

-La 1:30- Dijo calmadamente.

-Que?¡- Terminé con mis zapatos y me levanté rápidamente –Ya deberíamos estar abajo!-

-Calma- Dijo despeinando un poco su cabello y colocándose un accesorio algo grande a un costado de la cabeza y levantándose.

-Eso te queda genial-

-Gracias Saku- Tomó su zapatos, unos tacos de iguala altura que los míos, negros y se los puso.

-Nos vamos?- Pregunté.

-Andando- Dijo saliendo de la habitación

Abajo todo era lujos y elegancia, todos vestían trajes hermosos, algunos tradicionales y algunos mas atrevidos, hermosos al fin.

Busqué con la mirada a Sasuke y supuse que estaría con el señor feudal.

-Hinata vamos a el salón de coronación, los chicos deben estar allí y faltan 20 minutos-

-Es tarde para nosotros, apúrate- Empezó a caminar al gran salón. Gracias a kami, había vuelto su sentido de la responsabilidad.

Abrió las grandes puertas y la vista se volvió aun más lujosa, había oro en todas partes, Cuadros, Escaleras, Paredes y sillas.

-Mierda-

-Qué pasa?-

-El solo salón debe ser más caro que todas las armas ninjas de Tenten-

-No exageres, las armas de Tenten son infinitas, sola dale un pergamino y podrá invocar millones-

-Ig…- La frase "Igual es mas caro" se atascó en mi garganta. Sasuke estaba recostado en la pared del piso de arriba, observando la vista desde la ventana y disfrutando de la música clásica que tocaban en una esquina. A pesar de haber muchas personas, pasé sin dificultad hasta la escalera, donde había un cordón y un guardia.

-Disculpe señorita, no puede seguir-

-Hinata!- Llamé y se acercó –Puedo saber porque no puedo pasar?-

-Arriba esta el señor feudal y su hijo, no pueden subir-

-Sakura Haruno, 18 años, Kunoichi de la Hoja, ninja médico, Sannin descendiente de Tsunade Senju y Hinata Hyuga -La señalé- , 18 años, kunoichi de la hoja, heredera del clan Hyuga –El guardia empezando a comprender lo que le decíamos, abrió los ojos como platos- Y allí arriba Uzumaki Naruto, 18 años, Shinobi de la Hoja, Jinchuuriki del Kiuby, Sannin descendiente de Jiraiya-sama, quizás lo conozca como el héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja y novio de la señorita que está a mi lado. Uchiha Sasuke, 18 años, Shinobi de la Hoja, único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha, creador del elemento Infierno y el kirin, poseedor del Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno, Sannin descendiente de Orochimaru , aparte de ser todo eso, somos los encargados de la seguridad del señor feudal y el futuro señor feudal, y como comprenderá desde aquí no podemos vigilarlo todo. Podría dejarnos pasar?-Dije un poco alterada.

-Por su-supuesto, disculpe las molestias Sakura-sama- Dijo sudando y soltando el cordón que impedía el paso.

Me había dicho Sakura- sama? Acaso le di tanto miedo?-Reí interiormente-

-Sasuke-Dije haciendo que mirara hacia mí, note algo de sorpresa en sus ojos. Vestía un traje negro elegante con una corbata roja que tenía el símbolo del clan Uchiha pequeño en el lado izquierdo, se veía jodidamente hermoso. Pero por qué demonios llevaba el símbolo Uchiha, se supone que estamos en un misión "encubierta"

-Estas hermosa- Dijo tomándome por la cintura y depositando un suave beso en mis labios –Pero puedo saber donde traen los armamentos ninjas? Es una misión, no una fiesta-

-Primero me dices que estoy hermosa –Me sonrojé- Y después que regañas?, y si los traje, están aquí-Señale mi obi-

-Hmp-

-Que te pasa hoy?- Reí

-A el intento de ninja que está allí abajo no le dijiste ", Sannin descendiente de Orochimaru, y mi _novio"_-

-Ese "intento de ninja" como tú le llamas, no merece saber información tan valiosa como esa-

-Hmp-

-Señores y señoras, por favor tomar asiento, el señor feudal saldrá en un momento-

Me solté de Sasuke-Ven-Le tomé de la mano y lo llevé conmigo hasta nuestro punto, a tres metros de distancia del señor feudal, Hinata y Naruto salieron, ellos iban en la puerta.

En un momento el señor feudal llegó con su hijo, tomados de la mano con las vestimentas tradicionales japonesas más extravagantes que vi nunca, un sepulcral silencio invadió la habitación.

"_Juro lealtad al fuego y la tierra que se me es entregada, juro protegerla y tomar decisiones a su favor-_Taekeshi-Sama tomó su corona y se la colocó lentamente a su hijo-_ Yo, Usami Matsuo, como descendiente legítimo de Usami Taekeshi, Señor Feudal del País del Fuego, me presento como_

Taekeshi –sama habló-_El nuevo señor feudal del País del Fuego-_

Todos aplaudimos y la ceremonia se dio por concluida, todos estaban en el salón bailando y comiendo, Naruto y Hinata estaban afuera y Sasuke y yo en el balcón del segundo piso, podíamos ver todo lo que pasaba desde allí, Matsuo-sama estaba sentado en su nuevo trono, junto con su padre, recibiendo felicitaciones y demás. Todos bailaban y Sasuke y yo estábamos recostados en el balcón, vigilando un tarde que pintaba ser muy aburrida.

-Sasuke- Hablé.

-Hmp-

-Bailamos?-

-BOOOM!- Una explosión se escuchó a lo lejos.

-Sasuke, a esta hora todos los guardias están aquí-

-Al fin..-Masculló Sasuke y corrió hacia afuera.

Todos estaban alterados en el salón, corrían de allá para acá mientras los guardias les decían que no podían salir, el señor feudal y su padre eran llevados a un lugar seguro.

-MANTENGAN LA CALMA!- grité desde el balcón y todos hicieron silencio, mirándome- TODOS QUEDENSE DONDE ESTÁN-Saqué un kunai de mi obi y empecé a caminar hacia la puerta- SAKURA HARUNO, KUNOICHI DE LA HOJA, ESTARÁN BIEN.

Un pequeño niño se acerco a mi cuando baje las escaleras –Tu.. edstadas biend soda?-

-Tranquilo pequeño, afuera están mis amigos, y venceremos a los malos. Ahora quédate con tu mami- Corrí hacia afuera y el paisaje no era para nada bonito…

**Quedó largo e.e' Bueno, espero les guste.**

**Como ya no se de que manera pedirles…**

**DEJEN REVIEWS Y LES REGALO UN UCHIHA A CADA UNAAA/O!**

_**NatsukiUchiha~**_


End file.
